Your not in Tamriel anymore
by bunch-backed toad
Summary: Your the Dragonborn, you have completed every single quest in Skyrim and beyond. Now you suddenly are plopped into Alegaesia by a mysterious unknown magic right at the start of book three. Have fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Your the all Powerful Badass Dragonborn and your a good guy if not a bit of a dick. Like you killed Delphine because lets be honest she was a bitch. Anyway your bored, and then boom your in Tamriel. Have fun.**

 **Follow, and comment, tell me your thoughts, expect more to come, also read me tf2 x overwatch fanfic if your up to it.**

Another sip of mead, you continue to look at the book, reading along the lines and trying to remain focused. It was a book like any other, the paper ragged and old and the cover decorated with iron edging and leather. It was on the history of Tamriel the fifth addition covering High Rock in the beginning years.

Lydia came into the your study, the study itself was quite large, you after six long years of adventuring starting at the young age of twenty one had gained a massive collection of wealth and knowledge. That of which you stored in your mansion on one of the cliffs on the throat of the world hundreds of feet above the town Riverwood. You knew that the location in which you built your main home would gain much attention as you were viewed as the greatest hero in all of Tamriel. Your theory was proven correct because Riverwood had tripled in size, trade flourished and the original residents of Riverwood became very wealthy. Your home itself had a pathway leading up to it, carved into the mountain. Your home was seven stories tall with a tower which at the top was your study. The mansion also built into a cave of which had a vast array of rooms and purposes for those rooms, you had begun two years ago adopting orphans to train them, raising them as your own in hopes that they would become heroes themselves, when you weren't training them one of your housecarls took over or one of your astute students from the college of Winterhold.

"What is it Lydia?" You the Dragonborn sighed, getting tired as you pinched your nose and squinted your eyes in an attempt to wake yourself.

"My thane…"

"Lydia how many times must I tell you, call me (your name). I am your friend first, and your thane second." You said chuckling. But more over you hated that Lydia at the start had no personality to her, she was just so formal sometimes and showed little to no emotion.

"Yes… (Your name). I'm sorry it just doesn't sound formal calling you by your normal name." Lydia said relaxing and leaning to the side attempting a smiling.

"So what do you need?" You asked standing up and stretching.

"A message from a strange hermit arrived, he gave me this note and instructed me to give it to you and only you." Lydia said handing the letter.

The tall Nord that is you walked over to the woman accepting the letter. You opened it as you sipped onto the warm mead again. Lydia left the study closing the door behind her. Opening up the letter only to notice one singular symbol, the symbol then glowed with power and you began to feel dizzy. dropping the note and swaying side to side, You knew this feeling, you weren't drugged, it was a teleportation spell similar to going to one of the planes of Oblivion.

The next second you wake up to a strange sight, you lay under a tree as the wind swept against your long curly black hair. Sitting up and looked into the sky, you notice it is evening, almost night, the shadows creating the sun creating a rippling bar of gold over a lake in the distance, but the thing that catches your attention the most was that there was only one moon just beginning to show in the sky as the sun set.

You went through the list of things you needed to do, the process instinctive. You are unprepared for a situation like this, still in your fine clothes which was of the greatest quality. You crossed your legs and focused, closing your eyes; you need the right apparel and gear for this situation. With your right hand a purple orb appeared, while you are not naturally gifted at the skill like others you are still decent, and with allot of practice had mastered conjuration and illusion, the two hardest areas but the most helpful especially in situations like these.

Releasing the conjuration spell a portal appeared, you reached into the portal, only the size of a window. You continued to focus as you grabbed some of your nightingale armor with your daedric weapons. The first thing you always did in a new situation was scouting, most adventures died charging into situations they knew little about unless it was something trivial and you knew what you were getting into, the only exception being the strongest who survived ill prepared situations.

The portal itself was of his your own invention. Well you and Serana created it. you grimaced at the memory of her, the last time they were together was not the most pleasant and that had been one year ago. Anyway the portal they created was connected to another dimension in time, Serana had gotten the ingenious idea when you showed her the wooden mask and what it was capable of, from their you and her dug out this room, about the size of breeze home, this you and her did with Serena's thralls. You had both agreed that if she used any thralls it would be those who were criminals and not innocents. Once the room was dug the spell was created that would be the opening for the portal. Testing this with successful results the hole was closed and made sure that no one would discover it. From that point on you put only some of your most powerful items into the portal for quick access.

The only drawback was that it required both time and a massive amount of magica, so being in combat and using the spell would not be the best idea. You take off your fine clothes, the wind against your bare skin tickling you but not bothering you. Your Nord blood used to the cold climate. Putting away your fine clothes and slipping into your Nightingale armor you grab a normal looking cloak from the portal, if any normal person saw you they would instantly assume you had something planned with illegal or shady intentions. The armor was an even balance of agility and protection, lending the best in stealth. But if you had to be honest the reason why you liked wearing it so much was because it was badass.

Pulling out some more equipment you bring out your foldable nightingale crossbow, a few throwing daggers, and finally a normal looking backpack. You then closed the portal and begin to put on your gear. Looking yourself over you nod at the desired appearance and then look around the surrounding area. In the distance about a one hour run from your current location was a towering mountain, it was black like obsidian and gave off this evil appearance. Perfect.

To the side of the mountain is a city, it reminds you of the slums of Riften. The stench from it reaching your nostrils even from this distance. From the way you saw it was two options go to the city or go to the scary black mountain. You choose the scary black mountain, because it was just a little bit closer.

After a good twenty minutes of running you begin to see a few pillars of light, torches. Slowing down you begin to approach the light.

Under your breath you whisper "Lass Yah Nir" (Aura Whisper). As you approach you see a circle of red, showing around 24 men and women, garbed in the tick leather robes they all had contortions and deformities about themselves, showing that they lacked an arm or a leg. Among them was an array of people, nobles, merchants, and the less fortunate based on their clothes and styles. The twenty four cultists circled a large boulder made of metal with a round polished top.

One of the men or woman you could not tell, most likely the leader or director of the cult had only a torso, no arms or legs, and had a somewhat strange looking crown on the top of the leaders head, three feet tall and made of leather. The leader began his or her speech, it talked about what was probably its gods or something like that. Its voice like the sound of a dagger running along a ruff metal, making your ears hurt just from the slightest incoherent syllable. You made a mental note to kill them later but for now you were curious about how this would go down. The man or woman was put onto the boulder by two servants, its leather covered torso (thank the gods you don't have to see that grotesque nude figure) being placed onto the metal boulder, then his exposed stumps for shoulders were cut by steel knives, blood spilling all over the boulder and onto the exposed gravel below. Two more servants rushed forward and then used goblets to lap up as much blood as possible.

They then passed the goblets around to the congregation and they eagerly drank the blood of the cultist leader. The servile initiates that were the high priests servants quickly patched up it with white leather patches, its blood already starting to stain the cloth. The wounds seemed to have no effect on the cultist.

Being turned to face its audience it spoke. "Now are you truly my brothers and sisters having tasted the sap of my veins here in the shadow of almighty Hell Grind." You made a mental note that this Hell Grind it spoke of was probably the black mountain in front of you. With your one thought the priest continued. "Blood calls to blood and if ever your family should need help do then what you can for the church and for others who acknowledge the power of our dread Lord to affirm and reaffirm our fealty to the triumvirate recite me the nine oaths."

It continued its pathetic shit oath, and then a lovely violent wind bloated out the rest of its speech making it impossible for you to hear. You thanked the wind for that happening as you felt like clawing your ears out instead of listening to the rest of that fucked up speech. You then noticed that those who listened, mainly those that were near the high priest take out a small curved knife, and cut themselves in the crook of their elbows and basically anoint the altar with a stream of their blood.

You kind of hoped that a pack of wild beasts would smell the stench of blood and interrupt the ritual, poetically painting the area around the metal boulder now drenched in blood with corpses. But you saw no beasts nearby, your aura whisper still in effect. But what you did notice was two people in the distance on the right of you, they were clearly snooping on the ritual like you were, you would have to spy on them later. They were clearly related, the aura whisper highlighted peoples aura quite literally, and if two people were related then it showed because they would share the same or similar aura. You notice that these two are related, but not brothers, no most likely cousins, one giving off this dark, sapphire blue, and the other a light blue like the strong force of the ocean.

The wind died down, and a few moments later the priest finally finished his speech. "…and such things as you longed and lust for will be granted to you as a reward for your obedience."

Clearly this was just a donation with no reward. Had this been an actually religion who worshipped an actual deity then they would ask for a donation of coin, at which the person asked would have a choice wither or not to accept the invitation, they would then let you accept the blessing of the god using one of the shrines. But this person, this thing, was saying the blessing will come over you in time, as long as you give to its church. Pathetic.

It them continued. "our worship is complete however is any now stand among you who are brave enough to demonstrate the true depth of their faith let them show themselves."

The people stiffened, it was clear this had really been what they had been waiting for. Like a teacher calling out the final exam that everyone excluding the prepared or uncaring were ready to take. For a few creeping, silent moments the people appeared disappointed that no one stepped forward. But then one of the acolytes broke ranks and volunteered.

The people shouted and the cult rang their cruel iron bells in pure joy, as if they were high on skooma all of their order had disappeared. Then the man took off his clothes, showing only his leather briefs. He hoped up onto the rock and reached behind him, he was then handed a weapon that was similar in shape to a bloodscythe mainly used by the dark skinned redguard of hammerfell.

The man took the blade and rose it so that it pointed to the mountain, and with a cry cut off his own wrist, his right hand falling to the ground as blood sprayed across the battlefield. You winced at the sight. Above all you had your pride, you had the soul of a dragon after all. And the beast that you are inside is made of raw pride, nothing outmatches you. So everything you have is your, and those things you share are for only those closest to you. So when you imagine losing a limb and getting mutilated it sickens your to your core, because that part of you is now lost. Self-mutilation is even worse. Your blood begins to build, rage flashing in your eyes, the desire to kill building. If the young man would kill that part of him why not all of it?

Calming yourself and reminding yourself not to jump into situations, your more logical and calm side takes control, the human side of you. Then two slaves, based on their multiple scars were chained to the boulder. Multiple offerings were placed by gathering, out of reach from the slaves. And then the crowd left, screaming, wailing all the way with the clanging of their bells.

They left, going out of view behind a hill. With a single spell you found deep in the archives of Serana's home you cast the spell, your hearing greatly improving so you can focus on the two individuals that eavesdropped on the ceremony with you.

"Well…" Said one of the men, a boy at least, much younger than you said releasing his pent up breath. Instantly you realize the smoothness of the voice as something familiar, an elf's voice.

"well what?" A deeper and slightly older voice asked. The voice of a human, and not that of an elf.

"I've traveled among both dwarves and elves and nothing was stranger that what I just witnessed." The elf said.

Your ears perked at the mention of dwarves, you did like them for their unique dungeons and the knowledge as well as the quests and adventuring that they left once they disappeared from all of Tamreil.

"Their as monstrous as the Razzaq." The elf continued.

'Mabye some monster of some kind, I wonder what loot they have.' You thought to yourself.

The other boy then said "Can you find out now if Katrina is in there?" He asked looking toward the mountain.

So it was a hollow black mountain, not a big surprise to you. Most mountains in Skyrim had a cave or a dungeon or two in it. So that was your quest now, to find what was in the mountain, maybe these Razzaq that the elf spoke of.

"I'll try, but be ready to run." The elf spoke.

You quickly realize what the elf was about to do, use his mind to scan the local area. It was something that you were taught back in the college of Winterhold, you were also taught the illusion spell necessary to deflect a detect life spell, but really what a detect life spell was, was a brief attempt at telepathy to detect other life forms, and with the proper adjustments could be made to show a life form in the distance as color. You quickly cast the mind invisibly spell and wait.

Moments went by; you knew that his mental scan was directed at the mountain, so when the spell dies away you don't cast it again.

"I think she's in there, I briefly touched her mind and it is hard to tell from this distance." You noticed that he was refraining from saying something, your experience as a persuasive thief revealed that, perhaps someone that was in that black mountain that they elf did not walk to talk about to his cousin.

So you make up your mind, something was in that mountain, a girl that the two boys were trying to rescue. You're the dragonborn for shit sake, and when something with your power comes into a situation you affect it in many ways. So getting up you make your way toward the mountain grinning and grabbing steadfastly onto your swords pummel.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

You stare at the mountain in front of you. Like a black scar upon the world, nothing turned you on more than the image of destroying this horrible image from this new world you arrived in, or more importantly destroying the things within it. This place could use some serious landscaping. You grinned to yourself as you continued to climb, the jagged stone you climbed almost begging to cut your skin if you put your hand on top of the wrong stone, or the sleekness of the foothold asking for you to slip so you could fall down the mountain. Based on the seriousness of how the cult took the potential monsters in the mountain they were probably boss level monsters. So you put on your best supplies for stealth killing, if these were creatures of the night then going in with full dragon armor and with all your enchanted gear would cause a scene. Not only that but you always loved it when enemies don't know where their enemy is, they panic, like ants hit with a ray of condensed sun. As such it was fun to watch your prey do that as well.

Climbing more up the mountain you continue to put on more enchanted jewelry that you grabbed from your portal. These items masked scent, blending you in with the area. Another ring increased swiftness, strength, and endurance, giving you a good edge in any fight. And finally an amulet of luck, you were given it one day by the thief's guild, since your guildmaster you always get the best loot.

Continuing to climb up the mountain you look for a secret entrance, the sun has set 2 hours ago and it is hard to see. The stars have begun to come out and you reaffirm that you are not in the same world based on the different star constellations that you see. You cast several magelights and send them off into the distance, best case scenario if these Ra'zac came out of their hidey hole then you would kill them on the spot. A continued amount of silence greets you, only accompanied by the steady pace of you climbing up the mountain, there was nothing alive whatsoever, no bush, no grass, this was truly bleak mountain. You hear the flap of giant wings, a familiar sound to your ears. Then you spot two figures in the distance, they were descending down the mountain. They were flying creatures much like a dragon, a tad bit smaller than the ones he was used to killing but still big, looking over you mapped out the direction from which they came and grasped the best bet to which they exited out of the mountain. You snuffed out your magelights scattered across the mountains surface as to not draw attention; you were not yet ready for these flying beasts without knowing about them. These flying beasts were most likely going to go and kill the slaves. You shrug off the thought and continue to walk towards the base of the mountain. Noticing that the place where you desired to go was unreachable without that of flight, the rock was too steep without the help of a dragon or something that flew. Fortunately you had your ways.

"Wuld Nah Kest!" You fly forward swiftly and start to run up the side of one of the cliff sides of the mountain as much as you can before beginning to slow, you pulled out your two knifes tucked in closely to your waist and stab them into the rock at a perpendicular angle, you pull with your massive experienced biceps up the side of the cliff and then continue up the cliff. Making your way to the top you breath loudly as you relax your muscles and lay down on the top of the cliff, legs dangling off the side, if you fell it would be nearly two hundred feet down. But you would be fine with a particular shout, you used to do it all the time when on the throat of the world. Looking to your side you notice a particular flower not one foot length from your nose. It should not be there, under no circumstance could a flower like this survive in this bleak and unforgiving environment. You reach forward in an attempt to pluck it but your hand passes through it. It was an illusion you quickly realized. Then you felt a breeze which was coming from the mountain. Getting up you stepped over and faced the direction of the mountain, perhaps this mountain was an illusion, or at least the area in front of you. You step forward carefully and reach slowly with your hand, it descended into the rock. Then a blade comes out of the rock, pure refined reaction saved you from the blade, a twisted creature on an equal ugly level of that of the Falmor came out of the rock clearly proving that the side of the mountain was an illusion to hide the entrance. It lunged again for another stab at your eye.

"IIZ SLEN NUS!" The creature froze solid obviously surprised by the attack. You grab it by it's throat and shout one of your most powerful shouts.

"GOL HAH DOV!" The monstrosities eyes widened in pure terror as all its will was dominated by yours. To the average person being enslaved by the mind of a dragon this was no ordinary feeling, even the most intimidating man in the world could not mimic such a feeling. What this experience felt like to the Ra'zac was the following. Sheer terror as a mind so alien to itself that it cannot fathom the words, a mind so powerful that the victim is blinded by the pure power similar to that of the sun scorching the very earth it stands on. All will is stripped away as it sees the image of a massive dragon take place made from pure energy, it sees your soul, who you are on the inside, everywhere it looks it sees the shapes of other dragons, lesser dragons take form and tell the victim to yield to you, to your unlimited power. It is a battle of souls at this point but it has no chance, like a blazing forest fire against a single match the light and will from the victims eyes is engulfed and becomes no more.

The ice falling from off of its body it wants to cry and beg but it instead bends the knee to you, it clicks its beak to make a screeching sound that sounds like.

"What would you have me do, my lord, my master?"

You grimace, shouts are like a feeling, you have to mean it with all of your being, dominating something in such a style is distasteful to your more human side, but to the side of you that is a dragon, that is the moment when it knows it is superior to all other lesser life forms, and that dragon side of you it revels in that feeling. It's an internal battle between yourself, two sides of the same coin that is you, both of course you but difficult to explain.

The Ra'zac pauses for a moment, shivering, it's trying so hard to resist but it is impossible. It showed the equivalent desperation as if seeing its own family killed, and it was the murderer. It began to walk like a zombie swaying side to side, its feet clacking against the ground.

"How many of you are there?" You ask.

"Around six Ra'zac bretheren and two Lethrblaka. They awaited the sacrifices below to be brought by myself and my brother you killed." It spoke rasping. Its voice hard to listen to because of how unnatural it was to your ears.

"What are these Lethrblaka?" You ask.

"They are my parents, they are very hard to kill and are like dragons in size and shape." The Ra'zac moaned.

"Kill as many as you can." You said smiling your dragon side of your personality showing.

"Yesss my master."It said unsheathing its sword and charging forward.

You entered in after it unsheathing your own sword. Entering into the hollow bleak cave you notice the instant revolting stench first. The next thing you notice is pitch blackness greets you. You cast one of your alteration spells, being the Arch mage had its perks including the knowledge to make new spells. Your eyes and ears work together in perfect synchronization much like a bat with advance echolocation, it made dungeon diving allot safer and you instantly knew what was ahead. The construct was like a large labyrinth of tunnels like an ant hill going down deeper into the mountain. The entrance that you have just entered is at least 50 feet in length and width, large caverns made for the dragon like beasts your slave describe show in using your echolocation. The stench continues to cloud your head, you cast a spell which blocks anything except pure air from entering your nostrils, its good when going into dungeons that smell of the dead.

After a few minutes of recasting your special alteration spell you get to the den of one of the Lethrblaka. You now know where it will go when gets back to its home. Looking around you cast your spell, you like to call it eco. You located the other creatures, three remaining, his slave most likely dead, it must have taken out one of its brethren before it was dispatched.

You rush through the caves tunnels toward the three figures. After minutes of running in darkness you cast magelight illuminating the area, it showed three figures crouched down by two mangled figures, one of your dead slave and the other of one of their fallen brethren.

"Fus ro dah!" You shout charging forward, the shout enough to send the creatures from a moment of mourning to being slammed up against the cave wall, the one hit dead center by your shout was thrown with enough force to turn the creature into a steaming mist, the shout also caused tremors in the mountain, more of the creatures would most likely arrive soon so you have to be quick. You throw your throwing knives at several of the creatures muscles in its hind legs, it would hurt to move but in life or death cases would only slow the creature down. The daggers were coated in poison to slowly kill it but you would need to be quick. It stumbles back onto its feet at attempt to charge, you pull out your sword, you have many of course but this blade was not designed to cut through armor but flesh with the greatest of ease making this the ideal weapon to use in this situation.

The beast lunged forward, for most men that would be the end of it since it happened so quickly, however you based on your many experiences noticed the attack with familiarity. You pulled out your dagger with your left hand and rolled to right milliseconds before the beast bit with a loud click. You then pick yourself up and stab the beast in the eye and twist. It screamed and instinctively pulls its head back, you hold on with your dagger as you're pulled with it, you then flip yourself on top of the beast, using your foot to kick in the back of the knee forcing it to bend the knee. And with your sword plunge your blade into the monsters other eye. It screamed a horrible earsplitting scream for a few more seconds but you knew it was over, your blade was long enough that it hit brain. It fell to the floor lifeless and continued to twitch.

You felt a rush of air behind you.

"Feim!" You shout becoming ethereal. Like a ghost the blade that would have cut you down the middle descends through your body and decapitates its family member. It backed away noticing the strike had no effect on you and the fact that it beheaded one of its own kind. You then quickly dispatched the remaining Ra'zac.

While it was regrettable you pulled out your portal, focusing on the dimension where you kept your things. The hole opened and you made it wider so it could fit what you wanted. Most times Jarls asked for a sign of proof that the job or bounty was done, either by word of another person acting as a witness or an item, such as the head or weapon of a bandit chief. So you begin cutting, if you're going to claim you killed these things to gain alliances or friends then you needed proof. Removing the head dark thick blood hot spurted out of the removed body part, surprisingly it was a sick blue greenish collar, its blood still pumping out of the stump that used to be its neck. You then threw the head into the portal and then grabbed or decapitated the remaining heads and threw then into the portal including the head that was your slaves. Getting back to the task at hand you turned back towards where you came in.

"Las." You whispered. You instantly notice the creatures approaching, two and the other Lethrblaka, the obviously came back from eating the slaves and grabbing the offerings. You grin. Pulling out your most powerful rune spell you set the trap and wait around another tunnel. You hear footsteps, frantic and fast approaching. You then see the two of the Ra'zac, both covered in massive amounts of blood and based on the amount and color they were that of the two slave offerings. They screeched when they saw the scene of their decapitated family members, one rushed forward and boom the trap triggered. A massive flame rune explosion went off, the Ra'zac's body parts painted the walls and ceiling. You were about to attack the other as it stared in pure shock and anger at the scene but you heard the thundering footsteps of the dragon like beasts running. It would be more difficult to bring the element of surprise. So you crept back into the shadows and waited for them to put their guard down.

It was a good 30 minutes, you have continued to follow them through multiple tunnels until they split up, from their it was just routine, slitting the throat of victim and then decapitating and storing the head. Next came the big fellas. So you charged forward, tired of the stealth. They are both together, clearly mates.

They were still panicking and in pain, after all you killed their children. They gave you a large enough gap so that you could run inbetween them.

"Lok!" You shouted. The shout producing a thunderclap, the sound reverberating off of the large cave making them jump back in surprise.

You start your attack on the biggest one, running underneath it and slicing one of its legs hitting a tendon, thick blood spurted out from the beast coating you in the steamy hot mess. You heard the other beast roar from behind and charge, it had a seven foot long beak just begging to impale you.

"TIID KLO UL," Time stood at a standstill, if you shot an arrow then it would be going at the speed of a snail. You pull out your daggers and moments later you have turned the two giant beasts into headless mincemeat. This ended the blood and gore.

Picking up one of the monsters heads you threw it into your portal, followed shortly by the second one. The nice thing about the portal is that it was so damn convenient, if not for it he would have to carry thousands of pounds of gear, potions, armor, and miscellaneous items. If you needed to get an item all you had to do was focus on the image and it would fall out of the portal if you weren't reaching for it with your hand.

You then went down the maze of tunnels, using clairvoyance to guide you to your objective. You approached a single cell, the other one was a good distance away. You rethought your options.

After some fiddling with the lock you opened it with a click and swung the door open, the screeching sound awakening the person inside. It was a girl rather young, still not into her twenties. She had a blindfold on her, her hands bound by rusty chains showing an exposed amount of scraped off skin due to struggling.

"Please, tell me where Roran is, please tell me he is safe." She said. It was unique to you, to have someone in her situation ask about the wellbeing of another person …. Put simply this was quite touching.

"Describe him to me." You said, in a low voice, trying to be as soothing as possible.

She perked up at your voice, expecting a Ra'zac but instead getting a human voice.

"Who are you, have you come to free me?" She asked.

You paused for a moment but chose not to give her ground in the conversation. "Describe Roran to me." Repeating the question.

She gave in and started to talk. "He is my betrothed, I love him with all my heart, he has shaggy brown hair, gray eyes beautiful, he is taller than most, and has a muscular and sturdy build. He is the man who I will marry, he has the most wonderful thing about him, I can't pinpoint it, I guess you could call him valiant above all else, honorable, everything a leader aspires to be.

"Thank you. And his cousin?"

"I told you I don't know anything about Eragon. He was a farm boy like Roran growning up, he hunted sometimes in the spine, until it all changed when he found that stone that brought us so much harm, he fled and I haven't seen him or heard anything about him sense."

You now knew two pieces of useful information, one about Eragon, and the other about Roran and their relationship with the woman.

"Katrina is a lovely name." You said remembering her name, complementing her, you were trying to calm her down the normal way but it was rather difficult considering the situation she was in.

"Where is my father?" She asked looking up pleadingly

"Your what?" You said, you knew that there was someone else in the mountain a ways away from Katrina's cell but you didn't reveal that.

"My father, he was captured with me, I think the Ra'zac are holding him in another cell. Please, I don't know who you are but if you can free anyone please free him."

Again you realize that this woman in front of you puts others over herself especially her family or soon to be family. A habit that could get you killed if you got too connected. So out of shear boredom and the desire for a juicy reaction you spilled the beans.

"All the Ra'zac and their whittle daddy and mommy are dead. You'll find them all decapitated or a gross paste on the walls if you can handle the sight. Eragon and Roran are starting a rescue in an hour or two. They will find the scene and wonder who killed the boss level enemies we were supposed to face so stupidly, and the answer is yours truly."

"Really? Than please can you free me and my father?" She pleaded.

"Afraid not sweetheart, I'll leave that fun to your lover boy and his cousin, in the meantime I will probably be eating a sweet roll in the shadows." You wanted to see the rescue teams reaction for yourself. You were just about to leave but the girl stopped you..

"If what you are saying is true, how can I ever thank you, can I see you?"

You pause for a moment. "Honestly I get two much attention from the place I come from as it is, everyone is like oh by the gods you killed this, so amazing wow, after a while it just became boring, the best I ever got was this ebony warrior and that was the last of it, no more challenging foes or anything. so here I guess I might as well try being incognito, just a helping all powerful hand, if not for a little while before I get bored, hopefully someone powerful will come along and entertain me before I kill him. But you will know me by Dragonborn, only share that with the two guys rescuing you, so you know when I say it you'll know it's your knight in shining armor, sorry to take the spotlight away from your lover."

And with that you walked back towards the entrance Katrina smiling awaiting her rescue with hope in her heart.

A few minutes later you step out of the horrible cave and back out onto the Cliffside, overlooking the view of the lake and the slum of a city.

"Feim Zii Gron!" You shout and do a swan dive off of the cliff.

After a good hour you arrive back at the bronze boulder of sacrifice, the sun begins to rise, you yawn exhausted and lean on the boulder thinking about taking a snooze. You cast an invisibly spell and doze off only to be awoken by the noise of flapping wings like that of a thunder clap, opening them you let the light back into your retinas and the morning sun greets you. Your pupil's contract and then you look in the direction of the sound. A large blue dragon with scales the color of sapphires flew with the two boys on its back. Perhaps you would kill it later. Or perhaps you could make it an ally or a friend, either way you were still tired so you dozed back off into the sweet oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

Eragon, Roran, and Saphira eventually found the entrance to the mountain next to the flower. What made the feeling of entering the cave very intimidating was that Eragon could not locate the lifeforce of any of the Ra'zac, or their parents. But what they could smell was the stench, but not only that the stench of hot blood, a smell familiar to Eragon and Roran alike. They continued down the tunnels, black rock and pitch darkness greeting them. Saphira let out a small amount of fire from her jaw highlighting the sharpness of the caves interior.

Brom told Eragon that the Ra'zac could easily dispatch him in raw daylight, and now he was in the belly of the beast. He twisted his staff in the palm of his hand in anticipation for the battle ahead. The staff itself was similar to Broms staff, Roran gave it to him after the battle of the burning plains when he told his cousin that his sword was taken from him by Murtagh. Unbidden Eragon flashed back to a series of memories all of which were conflicting to him, Murtagh the good friend and traveling companion to Eragon whom he had thought dead, returned not in happy reunion but in bitter betrayal. He did not think that his brother did that to his own will, no, it was most likely Galbatorix who learned of Murtaghs true name and bent his will and allegiance to the mad king. Returning to the present he heard Saphira sniff several times.

'I smell fresh blood ahead, one rights, then straight for a dozen paces or so and then a left.' Her sense of smell keener than Eragons giving them some sense of navigation through the dark passageways. Many of the tunnels were large enough to allow Saphira to move freely but was not large enough for her to jump upwards or fly hindering most of her mobility, a stab from one of the Lethrblaka's beaks was very efficient in this closed spaces giving Saphira the disadvantage. Then they saw it.

Three mounds appeared on the floor as the group when they entered a large part in the cave. They were covered by their dark black cloaks and did not show their bodies. Eragon held firmly onto Broms staff, Saphira growled, and Roran hefted his hammer and readied his shield. The three approached slowly while Eragon scanned the area with his mind to make sure this was not a trap of some kind. Roran picked up a small rock, it was like black glass in color as it gleamed. He then threw the fist sized rock as hard as he could at one of the bodies. It was a good test, a normal person would wake up and scream in pain or at the very least would confirm a sense of pain from the impact and flinch backwards.

But the mounds stayed still. Not even a flinch could be seen from the mound that was hit. Roran was about to approach forward to remove the cloak but Eragon stopped him, concerned that this could be a trap. Outstretching his hand he shouted the incantation.

"Brisingr." His palm dazzled with bright flames and flew at the bodies, engulfing them in an inferno. The cloaks burnt away but left the bodies intact, the mad king must have given them a spell making them immune to magic, a very ability move for the ra'zac to preform assassinations on spellcasters and riders alike Eragon realized.

'I must be more careful about the spells Galbatorix may have at his disposal if I am ever to defeat him in combat.' Eragon reminded himself. He knew this without having to think it, but reminding himself reinforced his will to become stronger.

As the flames subsided what he saw surprised him and disgusted him at the same time. The creatures were decapitated, their heads completely gone. All that showed was their mangled contorted bodies of black flesh and muscle and a pool of blood that was originally hidden by the cloaks that were now burnt away. Saphira sniffed the bodies.

'Whoever or whatever did this hunted the hunters, I am impressed.' She said admirably.

"More like terrified, whatever did this is clearly more powerful than that of the Ra'zac. Look at the wall." Roran said pointing with his hammer.

Both Eragon and Saphira looked and noticed the entire wall as it was highlighted by Saphira's flames .The wall was cracked along either side, but in the center was a dark green and black smear on the surface of the cave. Eragon realized that it was the corpse of another Ra'zac, as if the creature was hit by a gigantic battering ram. He shivered at what could have done this.

With that the group continued to descend down into the bowls of Hellgrind. A few moments later going and continuing to go down into the tunnels the group discovered another body of a Ra'zac, it showed no signs of a struggle, its head was lopped off and its body limp, its sword wasn't even drawn.

"Alright so what do we know about this so far Eragon?" Roran said.

"We know that whoever did this did it last night. The slaves were gone when we woke up which means the Ra'zac already feasted. Whoever this is they are clearly a person. Look at the neck, the cut is clean, it's a sword and a very refined one at that, if it was a dragon then its throat would show a bite mark with tears in the sinew and skin because its head would have been ripped off by a bite. This person is most likely a very powerful magician, with assassination skills more efficient than that of the Ra'zac." Eragon said, beginning to wonder if this unknown person killed the Lethrblaka, but no, only a dragon could kill a Lethrblaka.

"Who do we know that has that kind of skill?" Roran said clearly thinking that no such person existed.

"No one." Eragon said confirming Rorans question.

They pressed on and soon they found another body, showing the same killing method. This was no fight but an execution. However Eragon moved on passed the body, attracted to a set of claw marks, these ones much larger and recent, most likely that of the Lethrblaka. Eragon readied himself and continued forward with Saphira and Roran following closely behind. The young rider looked back to see that Saphira was ready to pounce and wrap her front paws around Roran and her rider should they encounter a surprise attack from the Ra'zacs parents. Slowly but steadily they reached the scene of two giant corpses in the center of a large cavern. The stench was absolutely gagging but somehow Eragon managed to keep his breakfast from going onto the cold hard ground.

If one could compare the smell it would be like that of a slaughter house, with the rotting carcasses of all arrays of farm animals left to ferment in the summer heat in a puddle of sewage. After a few moments Eragon recovered from the stench and re-examined the two beasts. They were most certainly Lethrblaka, their heads were missing as well just like their children. But this was not like the scenes that they had witnessed previously. The two monstrosities had precise cuts going along the bodies of the parents in several vital areas, such as the tendons in the legs to slow them down, the cuts along the underbelly and all over the abdomen with perfect symmetry making it so that way the Lethrblaka could not bend its body because the muscles were severed. And finally the stump that was the neck. The two were cut in a circular motion all around the base of the neck, then the motion continued and with one final strike to the connected spine, severed the neck from the head. It was like a man expertly gutting a fish, knowing exactly where to cut to bring about a quick death. This was beyond an experts level of a cut, this was perfection, whoever did this had experience killing Lethrblaka, or something similar to them. But then Saphira noted something.

'I can smell the freshness of the cuts, and I can tell that these wounds were dealt almost at the exact same moment as another cut, whoever did this, did it almost instantaneously, not even an elf could reach such speeds with a blade.'

Eragon eyes widened and he looked over at Roran and Saphira, both sharing the same level of amazement and at the same time fear.

"Well?" Roran asked looking his cousin dead in the eyes. If there was anything Roran feared, and that was rare, the reason for which being was that Roran hated the unknown, he always wanted to know his situation and maintain control of his environment and surrounding. But this situation introduced an unknown powerful element. One that he had no control over, and that terrified him, Eragon shared the same feeling.

Eragon pondered for a few moments, he relaxed and dropped his guard, the Ra'zac were extinct. From the reports, and they were reliable sources given directly to the Varden, it stated that there were six remaining Ra'zac and two of their parents. And from the blood smears and bodies it went to prove his point. Continuing to think he came up with a terrifying theory, he then talked to Roran.

"I think perhaps Galbatorix decided to end the Ra'zacs services permanently; he most likely sent one of his best assassins to do the job." Eragon said putting a figure to his chin.

Roran's eyes widened at the idea that a single person could do all this. Then his mind shifted to another horrible possibility. "Katrina."

Eragon cursed himself, he was too focused on this unknown element that he had forgotten about Katrina entirely. He quickly scanned with his mind and found the source of light that was potentially Katrina, and he felt an emotion emanating from her…. Hope. Odd.

Eragon quickly ran forward with Roran in close persute. Soon the direction that they were going began to shorten in size, such that Saphira could not follow with her massive dragon body, barely about to squeeze back and turn around.

'I will go back to the exit, I will wait for you little one.' Saphira said, a tint of concern showing.

'Of course Saphira.' Eragon promised as he continued with Roran deeper into the cave.

After many other twists and turns in passageways, halls, and rooms, they finally reached the dungeon that Katrina was being held in. She was blindfolded and was chained to the wall but she was smiling, as if anticipating their arrival.

"Roran? Eragon? Is that you?" she asked.

Roran ran to her and opened up the cell door which was unlocked for some reason. Roran continued to run up to her and carefully removed the blindfold, she blinked several times and focused herself. She smiled again.

"Oh Roran."

"Shh don't speak. Let me get these chains off of you." Roran then looked back at Eragon. But before Eragon spoke the spell to release her he looked at her and Roran.

"I need to scan her mind to make sure Galbatorix hasn't planted any traps." Eragon said, he regretted it but it was the safe thing to do.

Roran nodded, while he personally detested the measure he agreed that it was necessary just to be sure. Looking back at Katrina Roran spoke.

"Katrina, Eragon is here, just… relax yourself."

She hesitated for a moment and then agreed by closing her eyes and calming her breathing. Eragon then began the process by entering her mind. It was at peace but in confusion as well, but there was another emotion as well, an emotion of gratitude. Emotions were normally the first thing a person detected when entering anothers mind, they pored over the mind and were expressed by the person. Eragon continued to search but could find nothing of alarm. However he did notice the most recent memory before he and Roran entered the cell. He would ask in person and not retrieve information without permission.

Exiting out of her mind she breathed a sigh as the feeling of his mind left her presents. Eragon then began to undo the chains encompassing her wrists, as he did so he asked his question.

"Was someone here before you?"

Katrina nodded as her chains were removed, she rubbed her wrists and grimaced at the sensation of scraped skin. Eragon then with her and Roran's permission continued to heal her injuries. She was intrigued by the fact that Eragon knew magic but remained focused on his question.

"A man a few hours ago came into my cell, he unlocked it by picking it I think. He told me that he had killed everything inside the mountain including the Ra'zac and the Lethrblaka. It was one man, I could not hear any other footsteps. At first I thought he was going to kill me, but it seemed like he wished no ill will upon me. So I asked if he was going to free me, he said he would let you two do it and he would be watching from the shadows."

Eragons head twisted to face the area that they entered from. Immediately scanning with his mind and redoubling his efforts to find another person. But all he found was the other dim light, the light to all persons he hoped was not what he thought it was. Still he remained on guard.

"Did this person give any information as to who he was?" Roran asked picking Katrina up in his arms and kissing her.

Breaking the tender kiss she nodded. "He seemed so casual about it, I took him for someone very powerful, he said he killed them because he was bored, at least that is what he said. But the one hint to his identity that he gave to me, was that you shall know him by the name dragonborn, and that I should only tell you two so that way when he says it, you will know who he is and what he is capable of."

Eragon and Roran looked at each other, troubled by this information. They both came to the same conclusion, they wouldn't find this person, he would find them. But what intrigued Eragon was the fact that Katrina used the word bored, as if a god got tired of being all powerful and simply went on a rampage to amuse itself. The image of Galbatorix plagued his mind again. An incredibly powerful unknown force wiped out one of the most powerful creatures in all of Allegaesia without the slightest of effort, and they did it because they were bored. Eragon always speculated what the mad king was like, however from what he heard in the stories, the king found numerous twisted ways to amuse himself. As such he wondered to himself if the king had come here this night or something just as powerful, like that of a shade, came into the night and murdered the Ra'zac into extinction just for laughs. His arms and back of his neck tingled at the image of meeting someone that powerful.

"What about my father? The Ra'zac took me and him, where is he?" Katrina said.

Eragon's heart sank at the thought. Gulping down his fears he spoke.

"I will go and check on the other cells, to make sure that no one else is trapped in this hell hole before we leave." Roran nodded and continued to comfort and hold Katrina in his arms, as if he would not let her go for the world.

Eragon continued down the stone hallway, which was dotted with twenty or so ironbound cell doors, some on either side of the hall. He went to the first cell and continued as to not draw suspicion by Roran. Eragon then continued down each cell, all he found were piles of rotting bones swept to either side of the cells, but the one he was looking for was a few more down. Eragon continued, he attempted to swallow his anxiety. Then he finally arrived at the cell door he wanted to reach at the fourth cell. Opening it using three words in the ancient language he peered inside. In the cell revealed the very man Eragon had hoped not to find, Sloan.

The butcher sat, slumped on the stone, the corners of his bones standing out along his frame and tattered cloth barely covering his filth covered body.

Sloans wrists were swollen like that of sponge around the encasing of metal. Sweat and grease dripped from his brow. His hair, once a dark brown, hung in thick cords and were a sick grey. Sweat dripped again down his brow and it also coated his back and the undersides of his arms. The life and will to live was completely out of him.

He moved his he head upward when he heard the footsteps of Eragon approach.

His hair parted as he raised his head, his eye sockets sunk in to show two holes were his eyes should have been. Tatters of his eyelids hid the rest of his eyes from view, the area around his eyes bruised and scarred. With a shock Eragon finally realized that the Ra'zac had removed Sloans eyes with their beaks, eating them.

What he then should do Eragon could not choose. The butcher had betrayed him when he told the Ra'zac that Eragon had found Saphira's egg, to add to it Sloan had killed the watchman and had betrayed all of Carvahall to the Empire, if he was taken back to the surviving villagers they would execute him on the spot. It seemed like the perfect sense of Justice that the butcher should die for his crimes, but that was not the source of his uncertainty, but rather from the fact that Katrina, despite all that the butcher had done, most likely still loved her father. Much like how Eragon still considered Murtagh a friend even though he had betrayed the Varden. Katrina loved her father, Roran loved Katrina, and Eragon loved Roran as a brother. If he was a stranger in this party Eragon would have no problem killing Sloan for his crimes and leaving him to rot in the cell for the remainder of all of time. But it still felt wrong.

Either way he knew that taking Sloan back with them would not help Roran and Katrinas relationship, if he took Sloan back he would be sentenced to death and that could potentially sow discord between them and even, at the worst case scenario, bring about the destruction of their relationship and their Engagement to marriage. The easiest solution would be to kill Sloan, one of the death words of the ancient language hanging on his tongue.

"What do you want? I've already told you everything I know." He whimpered in a pitiful manner.

Eragon cursed himself.

'Any lawgiver, if in my place would sentence Sloan to death, so why shouldn't I?' Eragon asked himself mentally. He knew the answer. The man in front of him was an individual that Eragon had grown up with his entire life, he shared memories with him and as such created a sense of guilt if he killed Sloan. Roran could probably do it but it would definitely hurt Katrina to see him go through with the action of executing her father.

Eragon was placed in the enigma until his mind settled on a solution. There was a third option other than taking Sloan to the Varden or killing him, he spoke the incantation to bring Sloan into unconsciousness. He then went back to Roan and Katrina.

"I found Sloan." He said.

Katrina looked up hopefully. "Is he alright."

Eragon paused for affect and winced at the lie he was about to tell her. "He is dead."

Katrina lowered her head. "What's done is done, goodbye father." She said closing her eyes as a single tear fell, and they fell no more. It would appear that she had already accepted the possibility that the Ra'zac had killed her father, otherwise she would deny the situation and demand to see her father.

She then lifted her head. "Please let us get out of here from this wretched place."

Roran began to carry Katrina out of the cell and Eragon followed, soon to lead the way. Eragon filled in Katrina on most of the details about what had happened when he had left, how he was the last free dragon rider and how she was going to meet his dragon, giving her the quite summed up version. She laughed and started to cry, nuzzling her head into the crutch of Rorans shoulder.

"It almost doesn't seem real." She said smiling and continued to dampen Roran's armor with her tears.

"I know my love." Roran said softly to her, kissing her on the top of her head as they continued to walk towards the exit of the cave.

After what seemed like an hour of going back to the exit Katrina asked Roran to stop as she saw the sight of the four slain Ra'zac and the puddle of blood on the wall with cracks showing.

"So this is how powerful he is? What is this man?" Katrina asked.

"A powerful magician, more powerful than myself." Eragon said. He hated to admit it, but if what Katrina said about the man, how he told her he was just bored in killing some of the deadliest monsters in Allegaesia, then Eragon knew that if he ever faced this man and he was serious, he would most likely die. He again thought of the possibility that Galbatorix visited Hellgrind and murdered his servants because he was bored. This edging thought sent shivers down his spine.

With that final thought they continued towards the exit.

What seemed like an hour, but Eragon knew was only around 10 to 15 minutes, they finally reached the exit, Saphira guarding the entrance. Katrina looked up at her and they greeted each other. It was a few awkward moments with a little bit of fear in Katrina's eyes, but eventually she climbed on with Roran. Roran looked back at Eragon and outstretched his hand to help him up. But Eragon did not accept the hand.

Saphira looked at him, concern in her eyes. Eragon would not lie to his Dragon. He shared with her his thoughts and memories of Sloan and what he was about to do. She growled.

'Go back and kill him.' She said, annoyed that her rider was willing to risk himself just to save a life of a pest like the man he was going to save.

'I will not, it is wrong. Go. Please.' Eragon pleaded.

She roared and Katrina closed her eyes in fear. Roran looked at Eragon. "Let's go!" He said.

Eragon shook his head and turned away from Roran, he could never lie to his cousin and look him in the eyes, somehow Roran always knew when he lied, he was rather good at reading people.

"I need to search the area to make sure the Ra'zac do not have any eggs that are capable of hatching, they could also store secret information helpful to the Varden and the resistance against the Empire."

Roran paused for a moment and approved, he understood the logic of it, any information was helpful and they would not have another situation like this in the future. Therefore it was an opportune moment to gain any piece of useful information that they could.

Saphira turned around, she desperately wanted her rider to be safe.

'If you aren't back soon I will go through all the empire, and kill everything in sight, even Galbatorix and Murtagh to get to you. Stay safe little one.' Saphira said to him, with fury and care at the same time, a mix of emotions putting her in turmoil. But she respected Eragon's choice, she knew that once he made up his mind much like herself, then there was nothing that could stop them from the attempt. With that she left out of the hidden exit and flew away with a loud roar and a thunderclap of wings.

Eragon walked outside to see her fly away. He then turned around to retrieve Sloan and went back into the Ra'zac's lair.


	4. Chapter 4

**I will be following allot of how the story in inheritance played out, just an all powerful demi-god (you) kicking every ones ass. Forgot to add a disclaimer to the book and game I am basing this story off of. So yeah... all rights go to the respective author and game company.**

You saw the Dragon leave; looking closely you saw the outline of two people on the dragon, Roran and Katrina. Smiling you deduced that Eragon probably stayed inside of the mountain to deal with Katrina's father. Eragon would need a good reason to stay, so you assumed the following, Katrina's father was a criminal of some kind and would suffer those crimes if he was rescued by Eragon and taken back to wherever they had come from. And he most likely didn't kill him or leave him behind since he went back for him and left the dragon.

You reviewed your next move. If Eragon had to go on foot back to where he originally came from then he would go to the nearest town in the direction the dragon left. With that you got up from the bronze polished boulder, stretching and getting ready for the run ahead by jogging in place and getting the heart rate up. After a few moments of this you stretched and then took off for the nearest road. Because of your dragon blood circling through your veins you were actually faster than even the fastest Nord runner, competing with the speeds of even an elf foot soldier going at the speed of a horse.

After the first day in Skyrim, the day so long ago, and the day you were almost decapitated by the headsman's axe and Alduin returned, something changed inside of you. Your body was greatly resistant to flames and you couldn't get frostbite. Your strength was dramatically enhanced, and with time you could lift a large bear with some effort. You had all the qualities of a dragon only lacking in appearance. And to boot you have many of the abilities of a wolf because of Aelas blood as well. This combination was unnatural, as such it was painful for you to transform into that of a werewolf when you wanted to, but overtime you grew to tolerate the pain.

However when you unleashed your true power with Dragon Aspect your physical and mental powers were multiplied tenfold. You could rip a tree from its roots and throw it a good distance away. Your speed was so fast that even the fastest eye could barely keep up with you. And the perception was the most notable, your eyes like that of hawk, being able to see a mouse fields away, your hearing so keen you could tell when a flake of dust felt gently to the floor, even anything you tasted exploded in colors and sensations. And your nose became more effective than that of a blood hound. In conclusion ever single sense in your body was enhanced beyond belief.

But what really stood out was that there was no draw back in your shouting. Speaking in the Thu'um, the Dragons language, did not parch your throat much like if a person continued to shot at the top of their lungs for several minutes, however with Dragon aspect it was as natural as if you were speaking normally. Even in your current state, a man running at a swift speed, you possessed unnatural speed, reflexes, and stamina, unparalleled to that of any mortal man. A demi-god among men. However their was a negative to the Dragon Aspect, you became an uncontrollable beast, the dragon inside of you taking full control. Wanting nothing but domination and destruction. Your emotions or care towards that of a life of an innocent or a guilty was removed entirely, they were all ants and they should bow to your power. In using the dragon aspect everything around you became a bloodbath, friend or foe was difficult to recognize, they were all prey or servants to your will.

However after time these things only bored you, why have unlimited power if there is no challenge to face that power? It was like one side of the chess board consisting of queens and one king, and the other side just pawns and one lonely king. The game wasn't even worth playing unless things were challenging. The closest you ever got to the feeling of an equal, if not more powerful size of the board to your own was two cases, one when you first started adventuring, and two when dealing with the first dragonborn and in doing so killing your only brother, or closest thing you could call a brother. It was true that you are related to all dragons of your world for they share the same father. But in another world or life you wished that you and Miraak could have been friends.

You continue your swift jog if you could call it that. As you go forward you arrive at the road you see a sign. On it are two options, one pointing towards the pathetic stench of a city near the Black bleak mountain, and the other towards the distance in the direction the dragon went. You can't read the language you would have to have someone to teach you it when the opportunity arose.

Continuing the pace and going towards the direction of the town. You put your armor and cloak away in your portal, only a tunic and pants covering your thick trunk like muscles and the teaming scars all over your body, only a steel one handed sword strapped to your back and two daggers at your waist, the blades were heavily enchanted making them extremely deadly in combat but good enough for a casual look instead of a Dragonbone sword or something similar.

The next two days had consisted of camping and jogging, at the fastest you could go you could reach the town in one day without stopping but you did not want to draw too much attention. You passed by a few homes during the trip, the most notable being that of an odd hermits but instead you continued. This experience of travel made you reminisce of the times when you just wanted to be a hunter and hunt the many wild animals of Skyrim such as elk and deer, but like always, something pulled you from the simple life back into adventure. During the entire trip people looked at you oddly, the sight of a running man drawing suspicion.

Finally you reached what you had been looking for in the town, or rather it was a city, smaller but at the same time cleaner than that of the disgusting city previously. When you reached the city gate it was already a dark evening and it had started to rain, the forest around you moving only slightly with the cool wind. The guard stopped you.

"Halt, there is a lock down going on. Can't let you in." You practically felt the guard grin, this was an invitation for bribery so that way the guard could make easy money off of those wanting to enter. Much like many of the guards previously who had stopped you in the many cities dotting Skyrim. So you decide to take a different approach while making a gamble.

"I have information about the man named Eragon and I need to speak to the king, queen, or lord of your city immediately." You said, acting desperate.

The man's eyes widened, and quickly let you in without another word the doors swinging open.

"Welcome to Eastcroft." He said.

Piece of cake. You enter the building, the guard offers to take you to their lord but then you insist you know the way and quickly run off. You start climbing the walls of the city, making your way up to the roofs and scanning the area. Scanning and assessing the area you quickly gain an understanding of the area. In the center was the castle, it was circular shaped not rectangular and made of stone and wooden pillars. The rest of the town had multiple areas, it was always interesting how condensed these different environments were next to each other consisting of slums, the rich houses, the market place, and so on. Making your way to the market you notice that all of the stores are closed accept for that of the sign of the vault, a banker then. Entering with pleasant ring of the door opening you step inside. Consisting of stone and wood like many of the other buildings you approach the man at the desk. He is very old with snow white hair, a rectangular pair of glasses on his old tired eyes, he had a white button up shirt with a black vest. He looked up from you on his sitting area.

"How may I help you my boy?" The man asked smiling.

You smiled back at him showing no signs of guilt. "I would like to make a trade, several bars of gold and jewelry for some coin, I will give you more gold and then you can give me a little bit less in coin so that way you can gain money. While you could use your snake tongue to give the man a bad deal and walk away with more money than came in with you refrained from doing so.

The man smiled. "I see no bag where you would have this treasure, are you going to come back with it?"

"Ay, that I will, where is your restroom before I leave?"

The man pointed to your right and you entered, closing the door. It wasn't the finest restroom, that being said it was rare for a restroom to be in Skyrim until you invented a system of sewage based on Dwemer schematics so the people of Skyrim built restrooms and no longer had to dig a hole in the cold weather. It was a single bathroom, the toiler just a chair with a circle cut out of it and a pot underneath.

Opening your portal you retrieved a thieves guild shoulder pouch, these small leather holders made it easy to carry small bags of coin or jewels, and then you pulled out your old black leather backpack which you used to carry your adventuring gear with for all these years before coming up with your portal spell which made the backpack obsolete. You liked to call the spell, magical pouch. Putting on everything you then pulled out three large gold ingots, two silver, and a handful of jewels.

Exiting you saw that the man had left his original sitting spot and had gone into the back room. You put the treasure on top of the desk and rang the small bell to draw attention. He later appeared and when he saw the twinkling of the jewelry, gold, and silver, he gaped.

"I do not know if I have the coin to accommodate all this wealth, this is probably as much as a royal makes in a year!" He said walking forward shaking and inspecting the offer to make sure it was real. After coming to the conclusion that yes it was all real he looked back up at you.

"I have 500 gold coins in my bank, that should accommodate you, however I don't know if you can carry that all."

You shake your hand side to side smiling. "No problem, how about this, you keep gold and the jewels, and I take half of your offer. Deal?"

"Sir I cannot accept such a one sided deal." The old man said.

"I insist, it's really no trouble to me or my wealth."

"Are you a king?"

"No just an adventurer, honestly all my life whenever someone has asked me to do something, I always end up accepting the contract and getting paid for it. Dungeon diving, retrieving a family heirloom, killing a group of bandits, etc. I just can't resist saying yes and I will die trying to fulfill my promise." You said continuing to smile at the man. It was true, no matter how long you took you always completed a quest, your books and books of journals and logs showed every quest complete. You also left out the fact that you were one of the greatest thieves in the world which was a big reason as to why you had such wealth, bounties in Skyrim paying 100 gold was a piece of shit way of making a living.

The man's amazement continued. He leaned in closer. "Then can I ask you something? A quest if you wish to accept."

You nodded, leaning in closer; while you still had your objective you would be willing to do it when you could.

"Kill the mad king Galbatorix of the empire. And end this war." He whispered, looking to the side and checking the area to make sure no one was watching.

"Of course but do you mind giving me a history lesson, I'm actually new to the land, I actually live much farther away from your country and just arrived here." You said, this was your moment to get the details you wanted.

And so the man gave you as much information as he could. While he was doing this you were writing a condensed version, the man could only tell you so much but the biggest pieces of information were two things, the rebels which was in the direction the dragon went, and the king of the empire known as Galbatorix. You thanked the man and took the traded gold and left him with the small fortune, putting the coin in your numerous pouches and the majority in your backpack you exited the bank. Now time to get something to eat and sleep in.

It didn't take you long, most bars with inn rooms above them were usually located inbetween the marketplace and homes that you had seen while observing the city on the rooftops.

As you walked towards where the nearest inn would most likely be located you saw a board of bounty letters, in which showed the faces of Eragon and Roran, Eragon did not have the angular features or ears of an elf. You scratched your stubble and thought about the situation. If the drawing was an accurate version of Eragon than that meant that the boy was changed from a human to that of an elf. You didn't know magic that could do that; he would have to ask Eragon if he ever got the chance. As for Roran he was most likely already back with the resistance that the Banker called the Varden.

Well you needed to find out how to speak and read the written language of the new land you had entered, otherwise you were just as educated as a babe who still wore diapers and could not walk on two feet. Once you enter the bar with the inn on the top you came upon the fact that the room was uncomfortably full, at least sixty, it must be a weekend. Reaching the bar you called the serving woman and ordered some ale and a bowl of stew. Ale was more common which was why you chose the option but it never tasted as good as honey flavored mead, that's why you stole as much of the drink as possible before the bitch Maven Black-Briar threw out the mixture and replaced it with her own mead. It sucked working for her since you were the guild master, but you had recently thought of killing her, after all the guild was thriving and no longer needed any of her support in order to stay alive. Anyway you were given the stew and the drink, smiling you gave her 1 gold coins for the meal, you then gave her 5 out of kindness and winked. She blushed and accepted the coins thanking you for the tip.

She had long flowing hair, dark brown, like that of chocolate, a little bit messy from the sweat and hard work of helping to supply 60 people with drinks and food. Her eyes, a blue but it hardly had any life in them, only a glimpse of hope could be seen in her. She had small amounts of freckles on her cheeks and breasts, showing a small amount of cleavage because the maid outfit was a bit lose. She was thin with a small amount of curve, not strongly built like that of most women is Skyrim that you had met, meaning she hadn't been in the lifestyle of survive or die. And she was around the age of twenty four.

Before she left you held up you hand signaling for her to stay.

"Say, what can you tell me about Allegasia?" You said, stating the continent that the banker had told you.

She raised one eyebrow, as if questioning if the man in front of her was mentally stupid.

You raised your hands defending your point. "I know how that sounds, but I come from an isolated village high in the mountains, this is my first time away. Just need some information." You said. She nodded in understanding. The reason why you asked was because any information was helpful, even if half of it was just the same piece of information you knew, it helped you complete the picture.

She gave you some helpful information. You are in the city south of the Empire, and farther south was the province of Surda. To the north the foul city you had seen called Dras-Leano, then finally the capital that was in the east called Urû'baen. Further north were mountains and vast woods, the far east was completely covered by a large desert. Then the woman paused, she took a glimpse at the soldiers in the room. They were still drinking but not drunk enough yet.

"Rent a room and meet me upstairs in two hours when my shift is done. Could be a bad drink, wouldn't recommend it."

You nodded, understanding her point. Giving her the coins she went into the back and gave you a key. Following her directions you entered the room. A single bed with one nightstand, the bed was not the best one you had sat in, nor the worst, it was made of hay and a partial amount of cotton based on the firmness of the mat, the nightstand made of poor quality wood, it wasn't even sanded or stained. Annoyed by the sight you used one of your invented conjuration spells, a carpenter's workbench and a drafting table appeared, you thought of it when you were annoyed that conjuration magic only allowed you to create weapons, so you made your own. Reaching into your portal and you replaced the mat with one of pure warm wool, the pillows and the sheets made of silk, and then the nightstand you started to polish with some sand paper and then stain it with a brush.

You know this was going overboard, but hell you aimed to impress; you're the fucking Dragonborn for crying out loud who accepts any challenge because you are bored out of your god's damned mind. After every detail was finished the room looked like that of a King who liked the feeling of coziness. The bed was clean and felt amazing, above the bed was an elks head and on the other side of the bed nailed to the wall was a bear skin, if you raked the nightstand with your hand as hard as you could you would never get a splinter, the floors sanded and stained as well, shining in the moonlight. The curtain drapes replaced with finely decorated patterns. A wardrobe made of Mahogany, the foot stands that of lions paws and intricate carvings of pillars and animals stood out along both sides of the wardrobe, the split down the middle of the two doors to the inside of the wardrobe was engraved an apple tree with its branches outstretching to the corners of the piece of furniture it stood in the corner next to the entrance containing two bedrolls and other supplies. Two chairs of blue and green were in the corner opposite of the door with a table in the middle facing the window, on the table were assorted cheeses and bread on a silver platter, underneath a large napkin that acted as a decoration, on the rest of the table was a bottle of honeybrew mead and two mugs. You then hung up a small iron chandelier with Dwemer lanterns infused with magic, when a person entered the lanterns flickered to life, lighting the oil inside, and when the occupant left the room the reverse happened. As a final touch you retrieved a thick rug from your portal, the rug itself was red in color and it showed the symbol of the Tamriel Empire, a dragon in the shape of a diamond and laced in gold. Thinking back on it you really were not that orderly and threw in as much crap as possible in your portal, your magical pouch.

When you were done you made the crafting bench, drafting table, and your magical pouch disappear, and as if on que the bar maiden knocked on the door. You opened it and she gasped and the interior. It was absolutely beautiful. She looked at you in confusion looking for an explanation. You shrugged.

"You gave me two hours… I got bored." You said nonchalantly, still you were containing yourself.

She came inside and sat down on one of the chairs.

"I didn't even get your name. What is it?" You asked her poring some mead for her and you.

"Isabell." She responded looking around, getting a little intimidated by the fact that you flipped what was once a poor excuse for an inn room into a prince's bedroom. You always loved to be the one to give surprises like this, like pulling a hat out of a sabertooth.

"That's a lovely name. Now Isabell if I had to guess you are a little nervous by the fact that I was able to do this in what would take a group of people a few weeks to make and put in here in as little as two hours. If your intimidated don't worry its completely fine, I'm simply one hell of a man. Just continue where we left off." You said reassuring her.

She nodded and continued. "There are rumors… well; the people around town say the king has a dragon."

Well this definitively was your task. Thinking furiously you started to make up a plan to kill him, from what you had heard the king was absolutely mad, and you had heard at how crippling the taxes were as well as the public execution of innocents simply who gave the king a bad mouth you certainly had a good reason to kill him. But above all that you wanted to kill him because he was most likely the strongest person in this land, this Allegaesia, if a dictator rules they must rule with fear and power, otherwise they quickly find their head on a blood soaked stump as an axe meets their neck, the only sound the rush of their heartbeat and the thunderous applause of the people. Then another idea popped into your head, there was the Varden.

"He has also gained the help of another dragon and his rider, Thorn and Murtagh are their names, the dragon incredibly huge and blood red, and his rider from what I hear is a long black haired man no older that his twenties."

Well that made things more challenging. Excellent.

"But there is hope sire!" Her eyes revealing that one spark of hope that you had seen before. "The Varden gathering in Surda, and there is word they have a dragon and rider of their own."

You could only assume that this meant Eragon and the blue dragon.

So you have two choices, join the rebellion, or kill the king instantly. It did seem better than facing two dragons and two powerful sorcerers at the same time, not only that but the army they must command, still if you got bored of the Varden and toying with Eragon then you would go to the capital and behead the king, or die trying. The thought made you grin. But for now you would join the Varden if possible. You then looked at the woman in front of you. Suddenly realizing something you should have seen but you were so deep in thought you hadn't even noticed originally. She was not nervous because of the room, she was nervous because of you.

Her legs crossed and hands put together in a tight ball in the middle of her lap, her breathing was accelerated, she was trying to keep herself calm. You heard her heartbeat and it was racing. Her cheeks that of amber coal, and her eyes flashing side to side not knowing what to do. You get up off of your chair and leaned in, she noticed your advance and leaned back instinctively, you put your hand on hers and she stopped her retreat, you leaned in more, brushing up softly against her ear and breathed gently into it making her shiver.

Leaning back you looked into her eyes and put your free hand on the side of her cheek. Dragons, above all else, were creatures of domination and lust for control. She didn't stand a chance.

 **If you want lemon in the next chapter message me. If I don't receive multiple messages then I will make the next chapter from Eragons perspective.**


	5. Chapter 5

Eragon arrived one day after the dragonborn, he had already dealt with Sloan and the hermit. Things had gone more smoothly than he had hoped, however there were several close calls. He was currently approaching Eastcroft, the city gleaming in the night.

Before he took more than a good number of steps into the city the watchman stopped him with his arm, pushing a lantern toward Eragons face. "Hold there! You'vs not been to Eastcroft before, have ya?" The watchman was an older man, long locks of grey and white hair descended from his helmet which concealed most of his face, he was clearly experienced with separating strangers from neighbors.

"This is my first visit," Eragon replied to the question.

The long bearded watchman nodded his head, "Have you family or friends here to welcome you?"

"No, I don't."

"What brings you to this side of the Empire then?"

"Just looking for food and lodging for now, I'm going south to fetch my wife's family and bring them back to Dras-Leona." Eragon's story had no effect on the man, for a moment he remained still. Eragon started to wonder if his lie worked until the Watchmen stood back.

"Then you want the wayfarers' house, by the main well inbetween the marketplace and the rest of the city. Go and you will find food and lodging." He said. Eragon nodded and was about to head in the direction to the inn and bar but the guard spoke again making him stop.

"Be grateful that I'm not one of the new watchman, they normally ask for a bribe before opening the doors. However last night someone said they had important information about Eragon Shadeslayer, most likely a fucking lie, the guy didn't even request an escort."

Eragons interest peaked but he did not push for questions.

"That sounds like an amusing story indeed sir." Eragon said about to leave.

"Then go, and be of good fortune and luck. But wait! What is your name?"

"Bergan." Eragon said simply.

With that man walked away and returned to his post at the gate. Along the way Eragon noted the board of wanted posters, on it he saw himself, although not recognizable since it was before the time of the blood oath ceremony back when Eragon was not part elf but fully human. As he approached he winced at the barrage of noise, it was filled since it was a weekend. Eragon wormed his way through the mess of people until he reached the bar. He wanted to talk to the serving woman, what he observed surprised him, she was pouring and making drinks and bringing out food so fast that it was as if the winds themselves aided her in her movements, she was a blur of grace such that the eye could not trace. Her grace and speed and talent was parallel to that of an elves, soon she looked at Eragon and greeted him, "Your pleasure?" Her hair was orderly, as if had just been combed, her dress clean and well made. Sweat barely appearing on her brow despite the large mass of people and the speed at which she was attending them, she just seemed relieved as if all the weight upon her was removed and she could fly away.

"Have you a room to lend, or a place where I could spend the night?"

The woman nodded and opened the door in back, the frame of a huge man showed, she pointed at Eragon and the man held out his fist and rose his thumb up, she smiled and went out of view and came back with a key.

"Complementary keep. Your in luck. Also your meal has been paid for, stew and special honeybrew mead, the dragonborn sends his regards." Eragon froze. He was about to enquire about the dragonborn but the bar tender had already gone back to the crowd of people she needed to attend to, again she did not appear rushed, only efficient and relieved. He observed her, she went to grab some more drinks and in a flash had already poured them and given them to the customers, swiping the coins from their hands faster than they could see, some of them actually checked their hands to check if the coin was still there.

Eragon stiffened again, deep in thought, whoever this dragonborn was he clearly had influence. Moreover the man had great magical abilities, because only that could affect the bar tender to move at the speed and talent to that of an elf. Something that could not be done by practice, humans were just too clumsy to compete. For a moment Eragon considered retreating and running out of the city, but at the same time was curious who this dragonborn was and if he could join the Varden, someone like that could definitely add to the power of the resistance.

Eragon shook his head, reminding himself that whoever this man was, he was clearly going to find Eragon before he found him. He then pre occupied himself and studied the people in the room. They were a motley gathering. About half he guessed were villagers come to enjoy a nights drink. Of the rest, majority men and women, some families, who were moving to safer parts. It was easy to tell sense these people had frayed shirts and filth covered pants, they were also nervous and they glimpse cautiously at anyone who walked in their general direction. However everyone avoided the smallest and loudest group in the wayfrayers' house: Galbatorix's soldiers. The men wore red tunics and were louder than everyone put together, they laughed, shouted, and banged their goblets on the tabletops while they were drunk on beer and groped any maid foolish enough to walk by them.

'Do they act like this because they know no one can oppose them and they enjoy demonstrating their power over the people? Wondered Eragon. 'Or is it because they were forced to join the army and seek to dull their senses with drink and laughter?' However he noticed one of them was missing, there was no captain, he had probably wondered off. Eragon scanned the area but found nothing of that of the captain, he had vanished. He peered into the minds of the drunken men, it was easy to do so, drinking brought down ones defenses however it made the image blurry when he entered their minds. One by one he found out that the captain just walked off, the men did not follow they just continued onto the inn where they could drink. Eragon stood up and walked outside, he stepped into the area where the guards last witness their captain wonder off.

He traced the footsteps until he came upon the back of an ally, and with horror saw the body of the captain, his throat slit. His coin pouch was gone as well as his sword. However what terrified Eragon the most was that the man was happy, smiling, as if in a trance and not paying attention to his current situation.

Eragon shivered and went back to the tavern to retrieve his meal. The affairs of this city were not his problem as of right now. And he needed to eat and rest. He arrived back to the bar, finding that the seat was still available for him. Sitting down the waitress at the bar appeared and then disappeared with swiftness as she danced her way down to him. Eragon looked down and noticed that his food and mead had been placed in front of him with such swiftness and grace that he had not even noticed. Strange things were happening.

Now the bards began to sing, four women on a raised platform began to play, one strumming a lute, another with a guitar, a rattle, and a drum. What Eragon found strange during the beginning of the performance was that everyone hushed around the room, as if immediately calmed, and the four women smiling. He was just about to get up and leave to his room but decided to stay, curious what they would say.

Alduin's wings, they did darken the sky,

His roar fury's fire, and his scales sharpened scythes.

Men ran and they cowered, and they fought and they died.

They burned and they bled as they issued their cries.

Eragon only assumed that this Alduin was a dragon based on the description given by the song. But then the bards sang a verse that shook the very building, and the ground down under it. It gave off an ancient force of magic, maybe even older than the Ancient language. The hairs on his neck and arms stood on end as his spine shivered.

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,

Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!

Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,

Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!

We need saviors to free us from Alduin's rage,

Heroes on the field of this new war to wage.

And if Alduin wins, man is gone from this world,

Lost in the shadow of the black wings unfurled.

'Perhaps this was in secret the kings dragon, and they want to rebel but in fact know they will die if they speak out too openly against the Empire.' Eragon thought, still recovering from the sensation of the second verse, which words shook him to the very bone.

But then came the Tongues on that terrible day.

Steadfast as winter, they entered the fray.

And all heard the music of Alduin's doom,

The sweet song of Skyrim, sky-shattering Thu'um.

And so the Tongues freed us from Alduin's rage,

Gave the gift of the Voice, ushered in a new Age!

And if Alduin's eternal, then eternity's done,

For his story is over and the dragons are gone.

Eragon was in a confusion state of mind now on what this story meant.

The bards hummed making the whole audience swayed side to side in tune with their trance. Eragon realized that the Bards had shifted in tune and began a new song, a sequel to the first.

Now we drink to our youth, to days come and gone.

For the age of oppression is now nearly done.

We'll drive out the Empire from this land that we own.

With our blood and our steel we'll take back our home.

Eragon panicked looking at Galbatorix's soldiers; this was an open act of rebellion, the bards would be killed for this act of treason on the spot! But the guards did nothing; they merely sat and watched with peace and no aggression being made only smiles on their faces.

All hail to the Dragonborn! You are our Champion!

In your great honor we drink and we sing.

We're the children of Allegaesia, and we fight all our lives.

And when heaven beckons, every one of us dies!

But this land is ours and we'll see it wiped clean.

Of the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams!

Again Eragon winced at the Unknown Element, was it this persons influence flooding over all of Allegaesia? Or was this unknown entity merely one step ahead of him? But he continued paying attention to the song, the song strengthened in beat, it was as beautiful as that of an elven song, it gave meaning and hope, the songs words seemingly infused with power. It sent shivers down his spine but Eragon was only getting started with this new flood of passion and emotion.

The bards again chanted and swayed sending shivers down the audience including Eragon.

All hail to the Dragonborn! You are our Champion!

In your great honor we drink and we sing.

We're the children of Allegaesia, and we fight all our lives.

And when heaven beckons, every one of us dies!

We drink to our youth, to the days come and gone.

For the age of oppression is now nearly done.

The last note ended on a sad tone, Eragon was thinking they were just about done but then the women started up again. Humming, building up to something greater. Then everyone joined in standing up and raising their drinks, Men and children and women alike, even the soldiers joined in the last verse singing with all their hearts.

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,

Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!

Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,

Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!

Then the whole room stopped leaving the women on the raised platform to hum away. The woman with the drums beating it in the pattern of that of war drums as hard as she could. The men with their mugs ponded their tables in perfect synchronization with that of the war beat, beating softer and softer with each hit as if marching off to battle.

Then it stopped and everyone returned to their previous activities as if the whole even didn't happen. The women choir left out of the back exit and were seen no more. What Eragon didn't know was that you had used Bend Will on everyone yesterday in the city and the morning of today, putting on this show for him. The bend will shout was a trump card and something you only played rarely, mainly as a show of force to prove your power or to ride a nearby dragon, if this shout was misused or used for evil purposes it would enslave the whole race of men. That is why Alduin remained in power for so long; his followers did it because they loved him, no matter how cruel he was, he could and did on occasion eat a child's parents in front of the small youth, and he would laugh in pure joy that his master was happy and his belly was full. Much like Alduin but in a much less cruel display you did this demonstration of your power to show how mighty you were, you were building up perfectly to the moment when you would reveal yourself to Eragon, at which point no introduction was needed. You knew of someone else among the crowd of people not affected by the shout, after all you only used the first word and the second words of power, making the minds of the strong willed unaffected by the spell. You realeased the crowd from their bounds cast by bend will as soon as the song was done. They were left go to continue their affairs, the only person being Isabell never being affected by your shout, you let it pass over her, you shared a glimpse of your memories with her, a common maid servant, and told her the plan, she agreed, you now had a spy inside of the empire and bar keepers heard all kinds of rumors.

Meanwhile Eragon was on edge, his eyes searched the area. The crowd shifted and granted Eragon a view of a table pushed against one wall. At it sat a single woman her face hidden, but she was looking side to side discreetly but not unnoticeably. He wondered if this woman witnessed the display of the trance. Then a man walked over to the hooded woman appearing out of nowhere, he was a huge man, muscles rippling, if he had a set of horns on him then he would have passed as an Urgal from a distance. He also had a steel sword on his back and two knives at his sides, small pouches strapped to a belt decorated the side of his massive chest, no armor though. Eragon suspected that this man was a mercenary. The man talked to the hooded woman, clearly flirting with her, she waved him off, and seemingly angered he leaned to the side, shifting his body weight, obscuring her from view with his body. When the man leaned back to his original footing the hood was removed and it collapsed around her neck, and Eragon stiffened, astounded. The woman was human, but she resembled Arya. The only differences between the elven image of Arya were her eyes which were round and level, not slanted like a cat's and her ears, which lacked the pointed tips of an elf's.

Without hesitation Eragon reached out with his mind towards the woman. As soon as he touched her consciousness, a mental blow struck back at Eragon like that of a coiled viper, the attack destroyed his concentration, and then started to surround his skull increasing the attack and pressure. Then the attack stopped as soon as it came.

'Eragon!'

'Arya?'

Their eyes met for a brief moment. Eragon hurried across the room to her table, the amass of bodies in front of him seeming to move aside. He then faced the giant of a man, tapping him on the shoulder.

The man turned around and faced Eragon, smiling softly at him. Eragon was taken aback by what he saw. The man had thick wavy black hair that curled around his scalp like the waves of the ocean, his eyebrows sharp and fierce, he had a small stubble of a beard, not roughly cut but very fine, as if the sharpest razor blade was used to cut the trim. A single scar showed and went from the top of his left eyebrow to the middle of his cheek as if slashed by a sword. But what Eragon could not help but notice, was that the man had golden eyes, glistening piercing golden eyes gazing into his soul, at that moment Eragon became very intimidated for some unknown reason.

"Oh I see, so she does have a lover, well my mistake I will be off then, by the way you really ought to try out the rooms upstairs if you need a place to sleep, they are fit for a king. Enjoy your night."

Eragon again was surprised at the man's words; he had expected the need to convince the man. Not only that but the man was completely sober and not drunk, his breath proving it, the smell actually rather pleasant, that of fresh cooked meat, honey, and woods.

"Thank you sir."

"Now hold on." The man said, he put both of his ruff and yet somehow smooth hands on Eragons shoulders keeping him in place. Eragon froze again. The man squinted at him, at a moment's notice if the man recognized him from the wanted posters then he was fully prepared to kick him in the balls and run out with Arya.

"What's your name my good lad?" The man said laughing, a thunderous laugh that could be heard above all the talking and drinking.

"Bergan."

"Well that's a bloody lie, I can tell, I've been dealing with people lying to me all my life, but hey, everyone has a reason and a reason I will leave it at that." The man patted Eragons shoulder and then left shouting. Again amazing him at the level of openness.

"The next round is on me!"

Everyone clapped and cheered at the free drink leaving Eragon and Arya alone. Eragon took her hand and guided her up to the room he was assigned to be by the bar tender/inn keeper. When Eragon opened the door he gaped, it truly was a room fit for a king, or a lord at the least. Everything was very valuable and finely detailed. From the silk sheets to the stained glistening floor in the moonlight. Arya winced at the Elk head and the bear fur so Eragon quickly took it and rolled up the bear fur and put it under the bed, and with the elk head took off the nail holding it up, went outside and put it into an opposite wall so that way they didn't have to stare.

"Do you have another room?" Eragon asked.

Arya nodded but she did not leave. "Yes, but this is the only room fitted like this, and it is better to stay in the same room should something happen to us. Also we need to talk."

Eragon nodded regrettably. He filled her in on the recent events leading up to him coming into the tavern.

"Saphira said you stayed behind to kill the potential eggs of the Ra'zac and to explore the rest of Helgrind for information. Is that the truth?" She asked, her eyes never wavering, showing a manner of interrogation.

"Part of the truth." Eragon said. They sat down at the table and Eragon took and ate one of the assorted cheeses and started to nibble, his eyes widening when the cheese was some of the freshest he had ever tasted.

"And what is the whole truth?"

Eragon knew that nothing less that would stop her interrogation. "Promise me that you won't share what I'm about to tell you with anyone unless I give you permission."

"I promise." She said in the ancient language without hesitation.

And so Eragon told Arya about his encounter, the powerful element that destroyed the Ra'zac, potentially a singular person and the words Dragonborn appearing, once mentioned by Katrina and hear at the tavern. Eragon finally included what he did about Sloan and the decision that he reached to send him to the Elves in the north.

Arya ignored the dragonborn subject for a moment and directed her attention to Eragon's personal decision to spare the butcher.

"You should have killed him." She said, no emotion showing, but the sentence one of chastisement.

"Maybe but I didn't, I couldn't."

"Just because you disliked it did not give you the reason to shrink from it. You were a coward."

Eragon flinched painfully at the accusation, but instead he retorted. "Was I? Anyone with a knife could have killed Sloan. What I did was far harder."

"to yourself but not morally."

Eragon tried to explain but was only backed into the corner again by a simple sentence.

Arya rubbed her temples. "Why does everything have to be so complicated with you Eragon? Its almost as if you jump into every thorn bush across the land, and now we have a new problem, this dragonborn. What have you learned so far?"

"About his abilities, or what he intends to do?" Eragon asked.

"Both."

Concentrating, Eragon reflected upon his experiences in Helgrind and what he witnessed.

"The Ra'zac were killed without knowing, they were clean kills. When we found Katrina she said the man that killed them talked to her, she said you would know him by the name dragonborn, and that he was trying to alleviate his sense of boredom by killing the Ra'zac. Judging from the fight with the Ra'zac, even the Lethrblaka died without much of a struggle, I thought about the worst possibly which was a shade or Galbatorix himself coming into the night and killed these creatures. Not only that but at this tavern about the whole audience being controlled in a trance, its nothing that I have seen before."

Arya shook her head. "He will not kill us, he is toying with us, like a cat with a mouse, showing that it has absolute control."

"How do you know that?" Eragon asked inquisitively.

"I listened to the whispers of the land." She replied.

"I don't understand."

"A powerful force with influence does not walk the land unnoticed in this world, Eragon. Those who have the ears and eyes that are refined can understand the signs easily enough. All the animals in the forest sing for you, but not only that, for this dragonborn, at a much larger scale. They communicated with joy and passion with a mixture of fear. They sang sometimes in a language that I could not interpret, but it gleamed with power, just like that song sung by the bards tonight."

"So this dragonborn will not kill us?" Eragon asked. "He already has killed, not only the Ra'zac but the captain of Galbatorix's soldiers downstairs. He had a smile on his face and a slit throat and the same trance like look we saw in all the people."

She shook her head. "He will not kill us, like Katrina said he is just bored, from what I have gathered I have gained a good foundation as to his personality, he is an incredibly powerful being but he has become so powerful that nothing is a challenge to him anymore. He wants to keep his identity hidden from us, imagine for a moment if we have already met him and the sheer joy he felt at how we treated him like a normal person and then showing the surprise only to see our reaction. As for the Captain, I speculate he is gathering information about this land, in all my time of reading in the archives of my mother's library I have never once come across the term dragonborn"

Eragon bit his lip chastising himself. He had never thought about that possibility before.

"Well… your perception is as fine as ever, I never considered that possibility."

"Thank you for the complement."

"And you will have to teach me that trick about listening to the forest."

"It is no trick, merely paying attention to what is around you at all time."

After a few more minutes of talking they agreed to rest. Unbeknownst to them you were in the room next to them listening to every word. And you smiled like a child so giddy to open his Christmas present, but not just yet, not just yet.


	6. Chapter 6

You waited and tried to sleep, but you could hardly contain yourself. This Arya had already figured out your motivations so you would have a choice, reveal yourself or stay in the shadows, but soon you would meet them. You were like a bubbling cauldron being sealed with a lid on top, the steam escaping and the pressure inside increasing until the lid flew off. So you waited a little longer.

As the empty hours crept by you stared at the beams above your head on the floorboards of the other tavern room opposite of Eragon and Ary's room that you had prepared for them. You tried a method you knew to relax, imagining being in the hot springs of the rift. Then your thoughts of the hotsprings gave you a flashback of Serana.

"I don't feel like doing this (your name,)" Serana said, she was at the tipping point of joining you or leaving.

"come on the waters great!" you shouted back at her, taking off all your clothes and wading into the water.

The flashback was about to continue but your thoughts went back to the moment when you would show yourself to Eragon and Arya and how you would do it, it had to be right, otherwise they would think of you as an enemy and try to kill you. After a few hours you were finally able to close your eyes and drift off into the sweet oblivion of sleep. There you wandered in limbo, you were a light sleeper, you were trained to be awaken at the slightest unusual noise, as such after a few hours you heard the rustle from the other room and a creek, as if a window was opening up.

You looked out your own window to see the two figures of Arya and Eragon jump gracefully down from the roof. Personally you hated talking to elves or even being near them, they were all ways so greater than though personality and they used anything they had at their disposal to control everything in sight, there were some exceptions, hopefully Eragon and Arya would meet those perimeters. You shrugged, you were similar to the elves in terms of domination but you used different methods, you were not a peacock, strutting its feathers waiting to be mauled by a wolf or a lion, instead you hid your power much like your current situation, and then you sprung out showing that you were the most powerful. Whenever you did this to the Thalmor they always begged for their lives to be spared once their fellow brethren were mutilated by your voice and the surviving were backed into a corner and they knew that what looked like a tall Nord was in fact the son of the dragon god Akatosh.

You sighed and walked downstairs it still being early in the morning, the bar completely deserted; you saw a cleaner wiping off the countertop. You pulled out two pouches containing 20 gold coins each and gave it to the young boy.

"Give this to Isabell when she arrives for her shift, she will know who this gift is from. As for the other pouch of coin, you may have it."

The boy looked at the coin, and accepted it, before you left you looked into the lads eyes and saw no intention to keep both bags of coin for himself. Good. An obedient servant was nothing short of what you expected. With that you stepped outside and began to follow the two elves, casting an invisibility spell and running as fast and as swift as you could to catch up with them.

There was a small gap in the castle doors leading into the forests and pathways. Four guards on either side stood at attention on both sides of the wall making it impossible to sneak by unless under the cover of the blackest night, or in your case using an invisibility spell. You then noticed that the one young guard that tried to stop you and take your coin from you a number of days ago was positioned at the gate you were about to exit out of.

Smiling you quickly took all the mans coin, sword, and clothes. He was now standing stark naked and he didn't even notice. Then one of the guards look in the young man's direction and burst into laughter at the site, the man looked down noticing his lack of cloth and he covered himself like a virgin maiden. Then all the other guards in the area looked and laughed hysterically, some of the men grabbing their sides and trying to contain themselves.

You chuckled to yourself and then continued to run in the direction Arya and Eragon left. Like you said, you could demonstrate your power and get people to do anything for you even remove their garments under the force of your will but it was so funny when they didn't know what the fuck was going on.

So you continued running going at your usual steady pace, trotting on the flat dirt road. Left, right, left, right. You loved the feeling of the wind on your face, hair flowing in the breeze and the current, air tickling your finely trimmed beard. It was like being carried on a cloud as the relax letting muscle memory take control.

After several days of following their trail you saw Eragon and Ayra, they were beginning to be surrounded by a bunch of horseman, they were clumsy riders not even knowing how to naturally command the animals underneath them. You slowed down to a walk continuing to smile and approach.

One of the soldiers poked the boy's knapsack with the tip of his spear. Metal clinking against metal could be heard, armor and possibly weapons. The captain of the group, a man with an incredibly curly mustache began to brag in a threatening manner about how much money he could make when he turned the two in. It was quite clear that the man was simply strutting his feathers simply because he could. You knew this was about to get ugly nevertheless, the soldiers would most likely kill the boy, take the armor, and attempt to rape the elf. You didn't need to see her features to tell that she was an elf. When you used aura whisper you saw her, a green color as that of the forest much like the Bosmer elves.

You knew the conclusion that the soldiers would meet, they were all going to die. Still 2 mages, or mores specifically the rider and the elf, were not invincible and they would most likely not come out of the fight unscathed against the 15 soldiers. Then a great idea popped into your head, one that would allow you to show some of your power but make Arya and Eragon think you weren't the dragonborn. Running onto the side of the road so they would not see you, you took off your tunic, pants and weapons now standing naked in the forest, you did not want to ruin the perfectly good clothes for what you were about to do, finally you put your clothes and belt of pouches in your bag and strapped the weapons onto the bag as well. You then prepared for the fight, letting the intent to kill seep out of you like a flooding river. As a result the horses whinnied and started to buck, throwing a few soldier off of their saddles, birds in a one mile radius flew away, the crows cawing and the birds chirping in fear. Focusing you began to call upon the wolfs blood inside of you, making it boil as it began to pop your bone structure into a different frame and extend the bones making you ten feet tall, your body began to be covered in thick white fur and your eyes remained the golden color that they were, finally your ears extended and became pointed and your skull stretched forward to represent the large gaping mouth of a snarling wolf. The process was painful because the dragon side of you wanted control but you convinced it with an inner battle to stand down and let the wolf have some fun.

Meanwhile Eragon and Arya's hair stood on end, they sensed the killing intent but Galbatorix's men did not. They looked around for the thing creating this feeling, and then blood rained down above them. The captain was ripped off of his saddle his throat torn open by a large ten foot tall wolf, but this wolf excluding the fact that it was large for its size was on its hind paws and not on all fours, not only this but it had opposable thumbs, and its muscles showing no fat but raw huge muscles as if that of a Kull. The captain was dead, his head now ripped from his body by the powerful jaws and claws of the beast. The men of the group looked terrified at the monster, spears pointed, the abnormal wolf then dropped the captain and rushed at them and let out a bone chilling roar, leaping up it knocked aside one man's spear with its paw and then with its other paw, tore the head clean off of the riders horse with a single swipe. The horse fell down dead with the terrified man facing the beast, it then grabbed the man's shoulders, it's long fingers wrapping around the soldier completely to keep him still, and then bit down engulfing the mans head in its jaws, it then chewed, a horrible crunching sound emanating from the man's skull on sharp teeth. Eragon could hear him screaming, he wriggled, punched and kicked the beast in the head and torso but to no avail, soon he went limp and his head was completely consumed by the beast, the headless body falling to the ground. It licked its blood soaked lips and fur.

The remaining men fled on their horses with the other men that were kicked off of their horses fleeing for their lives as they tripped over themselves, the beast let out a final roar but it did not pursue the soldiers. Instead its eyes looked directly into Eragons soul, making him shiver.

Arya talked to him telepathically and quickly said. 'I spoke one of the death words in the ancient language to kill it once the soldiers fled but nothing happened. I think it is resistant to magic. Additionally it has an unbelievably strong mental barrier and I cannot talk to it.'

Arya had already grabbed the dead captain's sword while the beast was munching on its second victim, she held the sword level with the beasts head. Eragon still had his pebble at the ready to through as hard as he could at the beast. But it instead did something… cute. It sat down on all fours facing Eragon, its spine and head at an angle in the shape of a curve, it dropped both of its long pointed ears and looked up at you. As a final touch its tail wagged and thudded against the ground softly. If it was a puppy in front of him then he would have happily approached and pet the pup, but this was something a little more intimidating. The white wolf had killed two men in a few seconds and then it went to acting innocent as if it did nothing wrong. Eragon looked again into the beasts eyes and noticed that they were exactly the same as the man Eragon had met in the bar a few days before.

Moving closer Eragon outstretched his palm but Arya slapped it down, clearly concerned that the beast would attack Eragon if he made the wrong move. But the wolf actually snarled, showing its blood soaked teeth at Arya and barked clicking its jaw together producing a snapping sound. Then its attention focused again on Eragon, it lay down, showing its belly as it rolled on the dirt covered ground. Eragon reached down a second time and Arya did not stop him at this attempt, he pet the beasts belly and it barked in a softer tone yipping in happiness. It then got up towering over Eragon and licked his forehead, it then ran into the woods and came back with a large stick putting it down at Eragons feet.

Personally you were laughing so hard on the inside at the fact that Eragon thought you were just a normal beast, giant white wolf that is, when in fact you were a human. Just a few more moments and you would return to your human form. It was true Arya tried to kill you, which was why you were pretty pissed at her, but she didn't know better which was why you didn't kill her. The magic she cast rolled off of you but you did feel it, because of your dragon soul and your constant exposure to magic in the college of Winterhold you had gained a large resistance to magic, as such spells that would kill a normal person had no serious damage on you.

Going back to Eragon he had already thrown the stick as far as he could down the road measuring that of 100 meters or 328 feet give or take, his elven strength helping him to throw the large stick. The wolf sprinted at an astonishing speed to retrieve the stick, going two and a half times faster than that of a horses top running speed. He gulped, if it wanted to kill the soldiers it could have easily dispatched them even on horseback, so why didn't it?

The wolf put the stick a few feet away from Eragon this time, he went to go retrieve it but the monster put its paw on the stick this time uttering a low growling, clearly telling him not to pick it up. It then ran into the forest and retrieved a backpack, it hanging from its jaw, on it strapped several weapons. It halted in front of the stick again. Then its bones started to snap and pop, shrinking in size and changing in frame, Eragon and Arya witnessed this all the while staring in amazement. The wolf's face shrunk and its ears receded, then the fur started to flake off in a large amounts until a large man stood in the pile of fur, standing stark naked. It was the man from the tavern a few nights ago.

He smiled and stretched yawning, he was clearly not offended at all by his nudity. Then he opened up his bag and started to put on his clothes, trousers first. Eragon looked Arya and she was clearly confused at what was happening.

"I'm a werewolf if you didn't realize." The man said putting on his leather pants, his chest not covered by a tunic yet, they showed numerous scars and scratches including a few burn marks. But the most notable was a large three pronged claw mark going down from his shoulder at a diagonal angle down to his hip.

'I have never heard of a werewolf species before, perhaps they are related to the werecats.' Arya said, concern in her voice.

Eragon was now on very high alert. His brief encounters with werecats always made him on edge, there was so much unknown about them. Eragon would rather fight a full grown Kull than a single werecat due to their mystique and hidden powers.

"Why did you save us?" Eragon asked, a good opening question.

"I did not save you, I was getting hungery, so when I saw the Soldiers I thought I wanted a little snack and then a little bit of play, thank you by the way for that game of fetch." The werewolf said putting on his tunic hiding his numerous scars. He turned around and started walking to them and smiled at Eragon not paying attention to Arya what so ever.

"I suppose John is a good name, my real name I don't want to tell you, so John is simple I suppose, so you may call me that." The werewolf said extending his hand.

"Alright John it is nice to meet you, I am sorry for lying to you, my real name is Eragon Shadeslayer." Eragon said apologizing, lying to a werecat was bad and by bad very bad, but lying to a werewolf had to be worse. Timidly he extended his hand and John shook it.

The moment Eragon touched Johns hand, his blood ran cold. Electric jolts shout up his spine, making every hair on his body stand on end. His pupils shrunk to the size of a needle point, and he saw a flash of blinding gold light, pure energy and power radiating from that light. And then as soon as it started it stopped.

John held his hand in front of him, opening and closing his palm clearly feeling the same sensation as Eragon.

"I already knew you were a dragon rider, but this feeling confirms it on the absolute level, you have a small portion of the power of the dragons in you. Anyway no harm no foul."

Arya was about to say something but John pointed his finger at her still not looking in her direction. "You tried to kill me didn't you?" He said grinning.

Her eyes widened and she panicked as she realized the potentially life threatening mistake she made, she bowed and closed her eyes quickly and started speaking in the ancient language about how deeply sorry she was. Before she could continue Johns fist impacted with her nose, breaking it, sending a gush of cherry red blood from her nostrils. Eragon rushed over her inspected her, concern in his eyes.

"All is forgiven elven bitch," he said forgiving and insulting her at the same time, but not only that he was easily able to see through Arya's disguise, he then casually turned around and started walking away.

"You're going to the Varden aren't you? Well then you have a new member in your company. Let's go we are wasting daylight," He said continuing his pace.

Eragon muttered the words _"Waíse heill."_ And Arya's bleeding stopped coming out of her nose and the small bones popping back into place. This only took a small amount of energy out of Eragon.

With that they jogged forward to catch up to John.

The young rider was about to ask the werewolf a list of questions that were constantly streaming into his mind. But John looked back at him raising a finger and wagging it side to side as if expecting what Eragon would ask of him. "I will answer some of your questions when we reach a good camping sight, until then lets run." He said and dashed forward with the speed of a horse, Arya and Eragon struggling to keep up.

After a number of hours it became dark. The sun setting, framing the trees in golden bronze light. John without hesitating ran to the right, Eragon and Arya followed, soon they reached some trees that had fallen, three in total, giving a box shaped appearance, the third tree that had fallen outstretching to the other side of a river that flowed down from the south, going to the north and most likely into Leona Lake. John whispered something under his breath and threw his backpack to the side, pulling out one of his knifes. He jumped in but Eragon and Arya did not follow, they assumed this was where they would camp for the night, the logs making a good sitting spot and the center a good place for a campfire if they chose to make one. A few moments later John returned with three salmon, one in his free hand, the other on his knife, and then the last one in his teeth still wriggling in an attempt to escape. He grinned at them again and put the fish down killing the third one.

Then John did something absolutely astonishing, making the rest of the parties eyes widen. He held out his left hand and a ball of flames appeared in his palm with no incantation whatsoever he cast it upon the ground in the middle of encampment, the flames licking his hand and the ground but not doing damage to his hand. The flames stayed as if fueled by another source. John then walked up to a tree and shouted an incantation that reverberated with power.

 _"BEX VEY_ _DWIIROK!"_ (Open, Slice, Carve)

The entire tree that was hit by the incantation cut itself in multiple sections, making perfectly shaped logs which were also cut into four even pieces of fire wood, even the branches fell down and were cut in even sections of differing sizes, the tree then toppled over away from the werewolf showing the entire tree had been turned into fire wood. John again out stretched his hand and three piece of firewood moved onto the column of fire by an invisible force, fueling the flames. John then sat back down on his log and pulled a metal rod from his backpack, cleaning the dirt off of the fish and skewing them and then beginning to cook them over fire. This entire action he did so casually, his breath wasn't even accelerated and he showed no signs of tiring.

"How did you do that!?" Eragon asked clearly amazed at the new source of magic, he had never even heard of this kind of magic before and he didn't even recognize the language that was uttered to cut the tree.

"I said I would answer some, not many questions, and the question that you just asked will lead from one to another for hours. Look I want nocturnal to embrace me soon as I am done eating these fish so I will make this short. I will attempt to teach you the two forms of magic that I just demonstrated however that is for a much later date. First let me explain who this dragonborn character is, as well as that song given by the bards at that tavern.

Eragon nodded redoubling his attention in listening. Arya seemed focused on what John was going to say as well.

"The dragonborn, to sum it up, is an individual whose soul is that of a dragon and the body of a mortal man, normally human. They are the most powerful beings in this world and usually only arrive during the time of great need. Numerous prophecies have been made about the race of dragonborn. So yeah, one of them is here in Allegaesia." John yawned again.

"It seems you know this dragonborn personally." Arya said suspicious.

"I know you expect me to refute the possibility that I am this dragonborn sense I know about him. But I will be honest with you I just heard about him at the tavern and I am on my way to the Varden. Another thing is that I have lived so very long and have picked up on things now and then, the land of Allegaesia isn't the only place I have been."

"How old are you?" Eragon asked.

"Seven thousand and three hundred years old give or take a century or two." The werewolf said yawning again. You weren't lying entirely, the oldest dragon soul you had absorbed and gained their knowledge from had been at least seven thousand years old or so, and you based the age of person by the amount of knowledge they had. For example a dumb man ignorant of the world could be compared to a toddler in age, or a young prodigy compared to his elders in knowledge and wisdom.

Eragon sat back in his seat but Arya wasn't convinced.

"How do we know you are not making these things up? If you speak the truth do it in the Ancient language."

John glared at her making her flinch.

"Don't make me break one of your fingers before you start pointing it accusingly at me?….. Look it's your choice to believe me or not, I won't use that excuse for magic to prove myself."

Arya was furious that the werewolf had just insulted the language of the elves but he explained himself.

"The magic's I just used, and the magic that the dragonborn uses, that shouting, has no physical drawback whatsoever, the language of magic you use draws from the user and their lifeforce, however the dragonborn's magical abilities are far superior to even my own, if he knew the right words and felt like it he could kill anything, an army, a dragon as huge as a mountain, or a mad king." You hid the fact that if you shouted too much you would get a parched throat and your blood pressure could turn dangerously thin and you could start coughing up blood.

Eragon was amazed and terrified at the same time. But he gave the next question that would most likely be answered.

"What were the bards singing? They had a certain verse they sang twice, what was the language and what was the translation."

"The language was the language I had just used to cut that tree over there, dragons and dragonborn can learn it naturally, but for a person such as myself it can take decades if not a century to grasp the knowledge of a single word, this is the language of power, I suppose you could call it the Ancient Ancient language, however the knowledge of this language died out a long time ago, only the dragonborn and myself probably know about it now, or someone at least seven thousand years old. The language itself when truly understood allows the user to alter reality and matter to a degree, because the language is a translation of pure power. The dragons in the beginning knew this language and did not have to invent it, or learn it, it was just there with them to use as they pleased. Hold on a moment."

John stopped cooking the fishes and bit into one of them. After chewing and swallowing he approved that it was well cooked, the then grabbed some salt and pepper from his bag and sprinkled some of it on the fish, as a final touch he had some honey in a jar that he poured that onto the fish, taking another bite he continued.

"The translation of the verse the bards sang was as such.

Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn,

To keep evil forever at bay.

And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout,

Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray. Its not the full song but it is what the bards sang."

"So this Dragonborn is chosen, someone who stands against evil?" Arya asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's the hope but not always the case, it varies sometimes per dragonborn. Like I said they have the soul of a wild dragon, this side of them wants to dominate everything, their more human side, their body their soul is encased in is like a separate personality attempting to reason and maintain balance, some were successful, others gave into the dragons will and destroyed everything in sight. But the official translation of dragonborn into the language of power, or the Thu'um as it's called, gives much more insight as to what the dragonborn is."

"And what is that?" Arya said.

"Dov ah kiin, born hunter of dragonkind."

The eyes Eragon and Arya blazed with instantaneous fury.

"How can someone do something that evil!? If this dragonborn hunts dragons then he is a threat to the riders themselves and the potential to rebuild them!" Eragon shouted standing up, fists clenched making his knuckles white.

John put his hand on Eragons shoulder firmly, preventing him from leaving without getting out of his grip.

"Calm yourself Eragon before I break a second nose today. Now please sit down and I will explain." He said in a threatening undertone. Eragon sat back down. Then John handed him a cooked fish.

"Eat, it will calm you."

But Eragon refused saying he was a vegetarian while in truth he would only eat meat if it was required for survival, he of course didn't tell Arya this. John didn't seem upset that his offer was refused, if anything he appeared happy that he did not have to share. Smiling he bit into the salmon and then swallowed again.

"The dragonborn is not from this land which is why you have never heard of them before, like I said I have moved around in lands far away from that of Allegaesia. The dragonborn hails from a place called Tamriel. The dragons that exist in that land have no front legs and they can speak, but above all they are wild, untamable and seek to dominate all that they see. As such it is the Dragonborns role to keep them at bay, being forged as the ultimate dragon hunter. The dragonborn when it kills a dragon, will absorb the life force and knowledge of the dragon adding its power to their own, with every battle they grow stronger in voice, magic, knowledge, and power, and with every slain dragon they eat their very soul."

Eragon shivered, truly this dragonborn was powerful, but he had never suspected someone of this magnitude or ability. The sheer terror these dragons must face as there whole existence is devoured is quite terrifying. He hoped he would never meet the dragonborn, and above all that Saphira would be safe. Looking over at Arya she appeared absolutely mortified that such a person could potentially exist.

John read the look of horror on their faces and tried to ease them. "Dovahkiin will only go after the dragons seeking to take over the world and cause destruction and chaos, if that was not the case he would have already killed your dragon back at Helgrind, your dragon is safe Eragon, as for the dragons of Murtagh and Galbatorix I can promise you they are his targets."

Eragon breathed a sigh of relief that Saphira was not potentially in the dragon slayers sights. But he was still curious about the full extent of the Dragonborn's abilities. But then he halted on one thought.

"Wait, how did you know we were at Helgrind?"

John stopped eating the fish for a second thinking carefully.

"I saw your dragon fly away and I heard the news in the city that the Ra'zac were killed, it would take an expedition team with the cult at their heels to not desecrate the so called sacred home of their gods. So out of curiosity I climbed the mountain and eventually found the entrance and examined the bodies. Only two individuals that I know of could kill the Ra'zac singlehandedly, a dragonborn, or the king Galbatorix himself. I rested on the former option sense the latter made no sense. My suspicion was confirmed when I saw one of his kills. You saw it too right? The blood soaked wall with cracks decorating the cave itself?"

Eragon nodded.

"That shout that was used was called unrelenting force. It is like being hit with a battering ram. Those hit dead center with it are killed instantly, turning into a pile of steaming mist, if an army was hit with the shout the first twenty people in front would die instantly, the next twenty would have fatal injuries and would not die instantly but overtime, and the remaining men in the pathway of the shout would have broken bones, those not killed would have ruptured eardrums. And those to the sides of the shout would be thrown aside like a ragdoll as if struck by the tail of a dragon. However there is a catch to the language of power, it can increase or decrease in power based their level of passion, so if the dragonborn was absolutely furious then you would see a giant hole in Helgrind, and if he was heavily depressed he probably couldn't even move a pebble."

Before he could ask another question John already said good night, because he had already eaten the remainder of the cooked fish, and like he said when he was finished eating he would sleep, then taking a sleeping bag and pad from his backpack and setting up near the fire. Eragon and Arya did the same, but it was much harder for them to sleep because of the new force they had to deal with. If they did not reach or convince the dragonborn to not kill Thorn or crush the last remaining dragon egg, then it could mean the end of the dragon species as a whole.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why didn't you show who you were or say anything when we first met?"

"Beg your pardon?"

You, Eragon, and Arya had been running since sunrise and it was almost midday. AS you continued you grew more and more anxious, getting bored you continued to whine to Eragon.

"Are we there yet?"

Or sometimes to Arya who would begrudgingly answer. You enjoyed pestering them once you realized that they wouldn't do anything to annoy you or anger you. You didn't even know that Hercines servants were in these lands, these werecats whatever they were, were respected and as such that respect was directed at you because you were a werewolf. You were a whole bunch of messed up, the body of a human, the blood of a wolf, and the soul of a dragon, made for an interesting tale.

"You knew we were lying about who we said we were. Why didn't you say anything?"

Ah, so that's what he was inquiring.

"We are travelling together. I don't need to know your every secret, but we simply have a similar direction and destination so why not tag along? You asked, the question was rhetorical, rhetorical questions were almost always the ones that could be answered by common sense and you hated explaining yourself, one of the exceptions being last night by the campfire. However it was not all fun and games, you wanted to know how the dragons were treated in the land, and what made you blood run cold was the fact that the treatment reminded you of the dragon priests of old and how they worshipped and upheld the dragon race. You would need more insight before you either spared or killed these dragons of Allegaesia.

Meanwhile Eragon seemed caught off guard by your reply. You and them continued to run until midafternoon and around 100 "are we there yet?" when the Varden came into view.

"We made it! Murtagh, Thorn, hundreds of soldiers, Galbatorix's pet magicians – none of them could catch us. Ha! How's that for taunting the king? This'll tweak his beard for sure when he hears of it."

"He will be twice as dangerous then," Warned Arya.

You looked at her, to her everything even if the most perfect and fun had to be ruined. She looked at you seeing the look of dumbfoundedness plastered all over your face. You mouthed the words "really?" as if she was the biggest bitch of the land.

"I know," Eragon agreed. "Maybe he'll forget to pay his troops and they will all throw their uniforms and join the Varden."

You laughed at his optimism and slapped him on the back. "Absolutely, perhaps his eyes will become so clouded with anger I can throw a pie made of the shit of horses at his face and he won't even see it coming."

Eragon laughed along with you. You liked the so far boy, albeit you didn't know much about him he reminded you of yourself, optimistic, sarcastic, just beginning to understand the world. It was a good age to be at and not a part of life to be taken lightly. However if he had a sense of duty and started kissing the feet of nobles and those that called themselves rulers then there would be a problem.

Looking back at Arya you spoke. "Elf you better improve your levels of joy and fun and come out of your box, otherwise you might become so sour that the ground under your feet starts to shrivel."

Eragon was about to defend her but was interrupted by the sound of approaching horseman. You were eager to finally join the rebels and get on with the action. Then the rune on Eragon's hand that you shook began to intensify in the power and whispers emanating from it. You were reminded of Skyrim's bland watch guards saying. "Watch the skies traveler." You looked up…

The sapphire-blue dragon that you witnessed at Helgrind dove out of a large cloud. Your pulse quickened, the song in your soul screaming to kill it, but you quieted the sensation, breathing slowly and regaining control. Still you kept your hand on the pummel of one of your dagger just to be sure.

The horses were not as controllable as your instincts as they bolted away from the descending dragon. The dragon spiraled around its landing spot. You recognized the flight pattern of most dragons, ranging from the youngest dragons with inexperience to the ones that had thousands of combat experience such as Odaviing. Saphira as her name apparently was, was 1/4 the size of the red dragon that you trapped so long ago in Whiterun who then became your friend. (Dragons in this fanfiction are not the same size in the original game) Alduin however was the biggest dragon in all of Tamriel, a dragon that made the sky dark with his wings, and his roar making the ears of men blead at the deafening sound.

Saphira showed skill in her flying. So you looked over at Eragon.

"How old is Saphira?"

"Two and a half years old. Why do you ask?" Eragon looked at him.

You smiled. So she had a trainer. There was no way she could be that natural. This means that there was probably another dragon that was alive but Eragon kept secret and probably for a good reason, because of this you kept your mouth shut for now.

The dragon landed in front of Eragon and he hugged her. She nuzzled against his head softly much like a cat that rubbed its head against its owner, but you always knew that cats had a superiority complex much like yourself which was why they were a good house pet as they curled on your lap and demanded that you pet them and if you did it in the wrong way they would bite you.

Dragons in your land came from Akatosh, they were his children, and like them you were also his child, a piece of his soul that was chipped off and brought into the mortal realm to stabilize the forces between men and dov. Then you noticed something about Saphira, she had two front paws.

'Great… as if they couldn't be any more deadly.' You thought to yourself.

Arya stepped forward. "Greetings, Saphira." As she did so she twisted her hand over her chest in a peculiar way.

Your sense of greeting was different. Once you revealed yourself you would probably begin to greet Saphira in the same way you did with all other dragons who followed the way of the voice developed by Paarthurnax, the second child of Akatosh and the younger brother of Alduin. You never really liked getting a giant torrent of flame delivered to you anytime you met with another dragon but it was the tradition so you kept to it. Paarthurnax was much more respectful, usually going with a Drem Yol Lok and then continuing his classes. He was quite busy now, sometimes when you arrived at the throat of the world he was teaching around 5 other dragons at the time to control the rage within them to destroy and dominate. However their main motivation to join the way of the voice was that you didn't kill them. Durnehviir, the necromancer dragon greeted you in a similar fashion, or at least attempted to. He was probably your second best dragon friend, always thankful for delivering you from his hell of Eternity for only a few precious moments of bliss. It's like the saying goes, you never truly miss something as simple as the ocean breeze or the crisp air of winter until it is gone.

Eragon looked at you, as if wanting you to say hello to Saphira as you were lost in your thought. You simply closed your eyes, walked up to her and rubbed her forehead. She growled not liking the invasion of space but you payed no attention.

'Can I eat you?' An alien mind asked. Your mental barriers were up but the hundreds of dragon souls when they sensed the presents of another of their kind or something similar to themselves, tried to warn Saphira to run and flee or bow and live. Somehow the voices reached her if only for just a moment. She hissed at him and you backed away putting your hand on your pummels knife again, not wanting to start a fight but willing to if that's what it came down to.

Eragon had noticed this and took it the wrong way. "It's okay to be afraid of them, as all do, but you fail to commend them for their beauty and glory."

You looked Eragon dead in the eyes and put as much a glare as you could into it. Now Eragon was intimidated, one drop of sweat rolling off his forehead and onto the dragons scales underneath him.

"We shall discuss this matter later at the unbelievable insult you just gave me Eragon." You said still glaring. Then you walked away towards the Varden with Arya taking the lead.

"I will show you were to go John."

You nodded showing your appreciation. While it was true you hated elves, the exception being the Bosmer and dark elves she reminded you of the Altmer, the high elves. Which you absolutely despised. However you were willing to give her another chance, and with any hope you could make a friend out of her, granted it would be difficult since she didn't like you that much for breaking her nose. But you can never have a perfect friendship.

Some of the guards took you from where and Arya instructed them what to do. They quickly saluted and led you to a simple tent and then told you to wait for instruction. Okay…now you were bored. Adventure didn't come to you, you explored and went to it, that was the whole point of going on an adventure. Nevertheless you sighed and lay down on the bedroll. The tent was simple, it was large enough to stand in but did not have enough room for a close quartered fight to commence.

The encampment that you were around was one of several. Getting up you decided to explore the area and gain an understanding of who the Varden really were. They were mainly Redguard if you had to compare most of them to the people of Tamriel as well as Imperials but they were in the minority, there skin was also a bit more tan than usual because of the heat that you were now feeling as well as the different climate. Also there were these creatures that were slightly larger and slightly more muscular than you and they also had horns, these creatures were much like the race of Orcs, except much larger, and based on their weapons and armor were more primitive when compared to the warrior race of Tamriel.

As you continued to walk you heard the cheering of crowds and the drums of soldiers, walking to the sound you saw that the main focus was Eragon atop his dragon, he was waving, accepting roses, and so forth. You bit your lip in distaste. It was quite clear that Eragon had to keep up appearances but you personally always hated crowds, they were so dumb, always taking shelter in the worst place possible when a dragon attacked, or asking you on every single minor problem like delivering a fucking letter to the other side of Skyrim when they could easily ask a currier to do it in half the time.

But apparently this was Eragons personality, it really didn't impress was clear that he reveled in getting the praise, albeit a bit awkwardly accepting it but it pissed you off nonetheless. Sure you were given honors and praise just like Eragon was receiving especially after you returned to the world of men after slaying Alduin but you preferred adventure, sex, and the violence over praise and glory any day. Looking you even saw the politicians throwing gold at Eragon in order to gain his favor, a pathetic attempt, but hey, when you wanted to gain approval from the so called last hope of the land it was worth the coin.

You instead decided to go back to Urgal encampment. Soon as you explored many of the Urgals looked at you begrudgingly, almost as if they distained you. You didn't pay much attention to it but you quickly noticed that there was some form of civil unrest between the Varden and the Urgals. As you continued you noticed the Urgals in a circle around two others, bare chested and coated in oil, wrestling to gain the upper hand over their opponent.

Soon the fight concluded with one of the Urgal winning. He raised his fist and roared and then continued to beat his chest. Tapping the shoulders of one of the nearby Urgal he looked at you and then you pointed.

"What is that?"

"The Yarbog, a sacred tradition among our people to show dominance and fighting strength. When the war is over many of us will go hunting in the mountains to kill many beasts with our bear hands to gain a position in our highest ranks puny human."

You smiled at him. Looking at another fighter go into the ring and then after 2 rounds the fight concluded. Then the moderator of the group shouted out a challenge when the cheering and beating of shields died down.

"Who among you is brave enough to fight our chief? Nar Garzvhog?"

A giant Urgal around 8ft in height stepped into the ring and raised his fists and roared making the lesser among them shudder and shrink back, while others that admired strength shouted with him.

You soon learned that this Nar Garzhog was called a Kull, he had already taken the trials and killed many beasts and soon gained the title Nar which stood for War Chief. You smiled, reminiscing on your several fist fights with Orc chiefs to be called blood brother. The Kull himself must have easily weighed 600lbs in pure muscle, his feet alone were three times the size of a normal man's foot.

Silence then surrounded the encampment as the warriors waited for a challenger. For a moment it seemed as if they had almost given up hope, then someone raised their hand and shouted, "I will!" The Urgals looked in the direction and saw that you raised your hand. They took a moment and laughed in pure humor that a mere human would challenge one of their greatest chiefs.

You went into the circle and they continued to laugh and jeer mockingly at you. Nar Garzhog on the other hand stood firm.

In a guttural deep voice he shouted. "If he wishes to prove himself let him do so, or die trying." The crowd hushed respecting his wishes. You removed your shirt and he removed his upper body armor, letting it fall to the side with a thud. Four Urgals took the armor and moved it to the side away from the circle.

"I see you have fought many a battle human," the Kull said looking down at your numerous scars. "What manner of beast has inflicted those scars upon you?"

"Human in war, elf in their torture chambers, sabertooth cats the size of two lions, giants twelve feet in height, and finally that of dragons." You said pointing at numerous scars, showing them the marks of spears and swords, the whip marks on your back from that the elves had inflicted on you when they tried to interrogate you on Talos (all your torturors died horrible deaths) and then you pointed at the dragons claw mark running down your chest.

"If what you speak is truth then this will be a worthy fight." The Kull said cracking his knuckles.

Both of you were then coated in oil making your bodies gleam in the torch light. Drums started to play as the circle was widened and you both shook hands, the rules were then explained. No punching, no biting, and no foul play. Death could be dealt by the winner if they were not feeling merciful, in other words this was no kitten fight. Moving back to the ends of the ring you started to circle each other as the drums gained in speed. Then they met a climax and when they stopped you both roared at each other and charged.

If you wanted to gain friends you should not do it from a sneaky or magical angle but from one at brute strength. As your bodies collide your brain rattled from the force but you stood your ground. While it is not known among novice wrestlers pros knew that they should keep their bodies low to the ground and lift up, this gives you the advantage since you are shorter and unnaturally strong so the Kull wasn't expecting a bigger fight than he had anticipated. He had underestimated you. Your hands shot up, palms open as they collided with the Kulls hip on both sides, being put off balance.

He raised both arms and struck your back in the shoulder blades, making you fall down. It was like being hit with a boulder trap in a bandit encampment. Fortunately you already had a foot tucked underneath you, so your legs acted well as shock absorption. The crowd of warriors cheered for their leader and mocked you, but when you got back up they gaped in amazement. The Kull grinned in approval as he raised his hands a second time. You were ready for the strike though.

As his hands fell a second time, you stepped to his left and pushed on his fist with your left hand on top of his knuckles. This attack kept his arm going and in doing so, forced him to go with it to keep his arm from overstretching. You then pushed on his left shoulder with your right hand, and as a final touch kicked his shin with your foot, making the giant foot slide out from under him. It was a move that you were taught among the companions. The memory of the beautiful redhead Aela teaching the move to you, you always ended up with a broken nose or something worse after her lessons but you learned so much, the rest of the companions called it tough love. She taught you everything about how to exploit a person's environment and even their own body against them, turning their advantage into a disadvantage.

This move that you learned from Aela you had now used on the massive Kull, its body for a few brief milliseconds suspended above the ground, hovering. And then it crashed into the earth face planting itself into the ground beneath it. It groaned in pain as it pushed itself back up and wiped the dirt from its oiled face. Before it could fully recover as it was bent on its right knee you hoped on its kneecap and quadriceps, you grabbed its right arm and jumped as hard as you could behind the giant, dragging the arm with you. You the outstretched your leg as far as it would go and twisted it around the giants neck, with a squeeze you began to choke it. You then grabbed its horn on the right side of his head and twisted. It was a common rule in human anatomy that wherever the head would go the body would follow, this same principle proved true on the Kull as it was once again on the ground. It tried to reach for you with its other arm but to no avail, you twisted its head further to persuade it, with a few more seconds it would black out. Sweat and oil began to drip from its body as it roared, with its arm trapped it pulled as hard as it could. And to your surprise it managed to rip you off of your hold from its arm and neck. It stood back up, now free of your entrapment. You could have killed Nar Garzhog by twisting his horn just a few more inches which would have snapped his neck, but like your original goal was, it was to make friends and not enemies.

The round ended with the beat of the gong and both of you stepped back. You reached into your pack and retrieved a bag of fresh water as Nar Garzhog did the same but with something more foul smelling. You and he grinned at each other across the circle breathing hard. It appears that your views of how friends were formed was similar, either fighting alongside in battle, or against each other. The crowd was growing and going absolutely wild, some were jumping in the air while other beat their chest, the drums climaxed again and then stopped signaling the breaks end. You threw your bag of water to the ground and charged again. The Kull roared. He reached out in an attempt to grab you, while you could avoid this, you didn't want this to be a perfect win. He picked you up and threw you hard against the ground. Your breath was knocked out of you like a battering ram just hit your sternum. You gasped for air as you smiled, it had been so long since you felt something real. You then saw Garzhogs arm outstretch to pin you down under his massive hand. You curled your abs and spine while tucking in your legs rolling out of the palm as it slammed into the ground. You then slid underneath him as he was on all fours and put both of your hands on his ribcage inbetween his abdomen and pectoral muscles.

You roared in pure rage and adrenaline as your muscles screamed in pain at the among it had to lift. With that you pushed the entire Kull up off the ground. You wanted to show you were formidable in strength and pure power, what better way than picking up a giant 8 foot 600lbs (2.4meters 272kg) monster.

It didn't take long for Nar Garzhog to roll off of you since you didn't have a much of a grip on him but the atmosphere changed in the encampment as the Urgals began to respect you. Even if Nar Garzhog was defeated by you then they would not humiliate him for losing against someone like you. Not even some of the Urgal could lift Nar Garzhog with strength alone, this example of strength definitely helped in your status but it took a toll on your muscles.

The rounds continued. The breaking point in which the fight would end was the fifth round and you were on the last moments of the fourth now. Both of you were panting heavily and rubbing the sweat, oil, and grease from your brows and your mucus covered noses.

The Kull laughed in a booming voice. "Truly, you are mighty among men and Urgals alike. What is your name?"

You laughed with him, slapping your palm against your leg. "My name is John son of Akatosh. It brings me great pride to have someone that is proven in battle call me such things, you have my gratitude."

The referee then shouted out. "Fists are allowed to finish the finale of the rounds."

You smiled. This was turning into an old fashioned bar fight between warriors. Getting back up a final time the drums beat louder than ever before and ceased.

You roared letting part of your dragon soul into the battle cry aiding your voice to bring fear and carry in size, and it reverberated throughout the entire Varden camp, horses in the background panicked, birds screeched and cawed in fear and flew away. Both of you charged and rammed into each other, throwing a barrage of blows. You were balanced in strength, grace and precision, because of this you hit many pressure points on the Kulls body making it harder for him to punch back and you slowed him down a good measure. However the giant was overpowered and lacking in grace and precision, as a result when he did hit you they were greatly staggering, and with each hit brought you closer to losing. You absolutely loved this, this feeling of having to fight hard to win.

With a final swing your fist connected with his sternum knocking the breath out of him, and his fist connected with your head producing a pounding ring in your skull. You sighed and with a final breath fell to the ground, all the stamina and endurance out of you. The Urgals cheered and beat their chests and drums. You looked up just a little with your head to see that Nar Garzhog had also fallen at the same time you had. It was a tie. You breathed a sigh of relief, come to think of it this was probably a better ending than if you had dominated him or if you had allowed him to win. Getting up slowly you outstretched your hand, he groaned and smiled back at you, grasping onto it and lifting himself up with your assistance. Everyone cheered and beat on each other's backs and chest, they certainly were entertained by the fight.

He raised your arm up high and shouted for silence. The encampment shushed to hear their leader.

"This man among puny weaklings has proven himself honorably in our tradition of Yarbog. As such it is my great privilege to grant John son of Akatosh the title Blood Kin, treat him as your brother and fight with him for honor and glory!

The Urgals roared and beat their shields in a cacophony of metal ringing. You smiled with them and drank. After several dozen minutes of you getting slapped on the back and congratulated you went back to your tent, smiling and covered in dirt and filth. Today was eventful to say the least and not boring at all.

Going back to your tent you saw a messenger standing who had just approached your tent with a letter in hand.

"Greetings," You said, "Have you been sent for me?"

The man turned towards the voice and when he saw you, nodded, he pinched his nose as he approached the sweat and greasy man that was you.

"Queen Nasuada has requested you to meet her. I will show you the way, but first you might want to look appropriate." The messenger said. You shook your head and he shrugged, after all he was a messenger not a commander. He led you through multiple encampments and after what seemd like a sea of tents, outposts, training grounds, and stables you finally reached the largest tent with an entrance and everything. the messenger opened the tent flap and you stepped in.

Six guards stood at their posts three on each side wearing identical armor. Two dwarves, two humans, and two Urgals. They looked you over.

"Nasuarda asked for my presents, my name is John."

One of the Urgal guards flipped the tent flaps showing the inside, "John requests your attention lady Nighstalker."

"Bring him in." A female voice beckoned. Before you walked in to meet with the Queen you bent down and inspected one of the Dwarves. Smiling after a quick observation you continued forward. The Urgals smiled at you, understanding that you went through their wrestling tradition, they assumed you lost of course but when their shift was done and when they went back among their own kind they would be sorely mistaken. You knew how they looked at you they were trying to think of as many was of killing you as possible, you in the meantime didn't need to be so creative, a single word of power from you could kill them.

You entered. You were curious why they called her lady Nightstalker. The woman sat in a grand chair in a mostly empty pavilion, some of her advisers were standing beside her as well as four guards positioned at opposite ends of the camp. Her skin was pitch black and her eyes and hair as well. You guess now you had a good understanding why she was called Nightstalker, however her eyes, like all were the gateway to one's soul, and she showed courage and tenacity. Her bandages proved that, they were stained with blood and on both sides of her arms clearly self-inflicted.

Looking at her you smiled. "Greetings, you have sent for me?"

She frowned, seemingly upset a little bit. You presumed it was your lack of shirt and the fact that you reeked of sweat and oil.

"Do you not bow to your superiors, abrbarian?" One of the guards said approaching you furiously, he had a spear which was about to hit you in the back of the knee making you bow. You glared at him, your golden eyes of flame meeting his. He shriveled backwards like the coward he was. Looking back at Nasuada you smiled.

"The kings, queens, and lords of the land I come from do not demand that I bow, but instead seek to earn my individual respect so that it is appropriate to do such things. As such I was raised on that form of chivalry, In fact bowing to a random person is considered shameful, however I will make an exception in this case." You bowed sarcastically, clearly meaning insult.

Another guard hissed obviously taking offense to the insult, so he raised his spear as if to attack but Nasuada held up her hand, signaling for the guard to put his weapon down.

You wanted to make this meeting very clear that you weren't another one of her pawns in this game. You were a third party, helping out when you felt like it. In truth that's how you mainly acted during the civil war. One side stood for freedom of religion but the downside was discrimination, the other side stood for equality but was kinda the bitch of the Thalmor, also you got the wrong impression from their justice system sense you were going to get your head loped off without any trial. The civil war in Skyrim in a way reminded you of the war in this land, however the reasons were completely one sided.

Thinking back on it, you always hated it when people did things simply because it was evil. Most people even the most cruel groups like the dark brotherhood have their reasons for committing acts of murder or other things. But Galbatorix didn't seem to have a motive so far other than to just be evil.

"Arya and Eragon warned me about your snake tongue, I suggest you keep it in your mouth before I have one of my men cut it out. And honestly about the whole werewolf business I have never heard of such a thing. Finally why are you shirtless and covered in sweat and oil?"

You smiled at her. "I was taking part in the Urgals Yarbog against Nar Garzhvog."

"I see, and how was the fight. I'm surprised you are alive."

You shrugged nonchalantly, "It was a good fight, in the end it was a draw."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. Until she focused again on the subject at hand.

"As I stated before, Eragon and Arya reported their deeds to me. You helped them, but you also threatended them and attacked Arya."

"Completely justified since she tried to kill me, and I would call it cause and affect and not attacking her, she tried to kill me which did not succeed and so I broke her nose, if it was a fair exchange than I would have killed her right then and there."

Nasuada sighed, she chose not to go down the rabbit hole you just gave her and instead decided to go the original direction revolving around you, "The truth of the matter about you is, I do not know what to think of you, your little attitude does not favor you in my eyes. The one way that I will know where your loyalties lie is to have one of my mages to inspect your mind. It's rather quick and painless unless your resist, if you do not resist you will be allowed to join the Varden immediately after you swear in the ancient language to serve me."

Your soul blazed with anger at the mere thought of being forced to serve her. Above all others she pissed you off the most. But then a thought occurred and you smiled.

'Oh fuck you' You thought to yourself.

"I must warn the mage about to invade my mind about the following that will happen. His eyes will catch fire, his mind will burn, he will scream and the cacophony of screams echoing within me, and he will either go insane or kill himself, however during the entire experience I will show him all my secrets and no resistance."

"Your bluff will not sway me. I will bring in my mage and we will find the truth." Nasuada said as she glared back at you. She was taking this way too far but you rolled with it. The suffering of others at her mistake that she thought was wise to preform made you wriggle with anticipation.

Soon a mage came in and started to savagely scrape inside of your head. It was like a small puny adventurer going into a large spiders nest, they waited to in anticipation to spring their trap at which they knew he could not handle. All he saw was black for a few seconds and then he saw them, the three texts of elder scrolls that you had read several times. It filled you with a sadistic joy as his eyes began to smoke, he screamed and his eyes caught fire, he shouted a spell and the flames stopped but you would not let him stop looking through your mind now. And so you let your dragon soul sing with the chorus or dragon souls singing as well, shouting, pleading, to run, to hide, they were all tortured souls and they all shared their pain with the mage. He then fell to the floor and writhed in pain, he started to laugh a maddening laugh. Then you showed him the final touch, the black books of Hermaeus mora. Even the strongest men in the world suffered a little from these maddening books, but a week man such as the one before you didn't stand a chance at the image of the endless library. He laughed harder this time, foam beginning to show in his mouth. He pulled out a steel dagger from his cloak and stabbed himself in his neck, for a moment his laugher stopped and no bleeding happened. And then he twisted, snapping his own neck and then pulled the knife out with his last bit of life. Blood spurted out of his veins in large amounts, coating Nasuada in the red liquid as well as her advisers. She did not move but glared at you.

You had to admit for a stupid person like her, she did have heart and stood her ground.

The guards walked up and dragged the mages body away.

Looking at Nasuada you spoke. "I've barely met you rebels and so far I have had my life attempted to be taken away by your elf, mentally probed twice at this assault both from your mage and the elf. I should go somewhere people wish to respect my privacy. The kings army sounds like a more tempting group to join by the moment." You were of course bluffing at this threat but you were not opposed to leaving the Varden today if they insisted about getting in your head.

Speaking of which Daedra always did that, the princes absolutely loved getting in your head and trying to tempt you. One time you even heard the Mad God Sheogorath trying to persuade you to eat moldy cheese, put chicken feathers in your ears, and stuff a goat horn up your ass just for laughs. It didn't work but he was laughing hysterically. Sheo always had a twisted sense of humor as the title mad god implied.

Then a grown woman's voice could be heard in the background laughing.

"He does have a point you know." A little girl approached with eyes of violent. You grinned, this was getting so interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

The little girl was wearing a purple dress made of fine silk, however you did notice that she had several scratches on her wrists partially destroying the dress. The guards moved aside in fear and she looked at them as if she owned them. The most peculiar thing about her was the fact that she had the voice of a woman but the body of someone at least six years old.

She looked at you as she approached lady Nasuada and stopped in front of you. She lifted up her hand and put it on yours.

"So much pain in this one," She whispered , "every second you fight your inner demons and yourself all at the same time. I wish I had your amount of willpower."

You weren't scared of her at all like the guards, but it was clear at least that she was wise beyond her years. You smiled despite yourself.

"And I wish I could ease your pain, if just for a moment." You knew she suffered from something based on the self-inflicted marks but you did not know what she suffered from yet.

She smiled, a sweat innocent smile that was riddled with pain, it was clear it took her allot of effort to smile like the way she did. Nasuada called your attention and asked you to leave.

"We'll dicuss your loyalties later John. I have more pressing matters that demand my attention," then she raised her voice so it could be hear outside of the tent, "Let her in."

With a loud thud and a shiver you knew what was outside. Again you had to contain yourself and your inner dragon from fighting the one outside. You looked at Elva and she put her hand on your shoulder again. It was clear to you know that she was cursed to feel peoples pain such as yourself.

"Please stay." She said.

"This matter does not concern him, Elva." Nasuada said whipping her neck towards you and her.

"Sure I will stay." You said smiling.

Nasuada looked at you peculiarly and said, "You are not eager to obey me and yet you would do so for her. Why?"

Still looking at Elva you pet her head softly and answer Nasuada, "you demanded that I respect you and follow your orders, Elva politely asked, also who could resist a face as cute as this." You said smiling.

"Also it concerns me and I want him to stay." Elva said, her eyes closed in happiness that someone like yourself was not afraid of her.

Before they could argue any further two of your least favorit people entered, Eragon and Arya. Sure you would give them both a chance but Eragon struck you as too much of a prideful and not as humble to care for others, and Arya didn't even need explaining. Still you would try to break their walls.

"You are late Eragon," Nasuada said folding her legs and with her fingernails clicking her chairs armrest impatiently. Realizing soon you were the only one left standing you looked around for a chair, realizing that there was none and just an empty space in the corner for a chair you decided to show off just a little bit more. Focusing on the conjuration spell you warped the soul you had taken from the plains of oblivion into a chair and put it in the empty spot. It was purple of course and transparent but the always bad ass look a conjuration spell had was the purple flames you could of course change the color but it was not worth it at the moment.

As you sat down you looked at everyone, it was clear by their facial expressions they were astonished, even Arya had an eyebrow raised.

"You will have to teach me that someday," Eragon said excited.

"I don't see how making a chair from magic can aid in killing the king, now focus on the task at hand Eragon." You said smiling.

Eragon nodded. Meanwhile both Nasuada and Arya were pretty angry that their rider had given into one of your commands although they tried not to show it.

Another woman and an older woman that had accompanied Eragon and Arya whom you later learned was Angela and Elva's caretaker, apologized for their tardiness. Then Nightsalker discoursed to Elva her importance to the Varden and how she could be a turning point in the battles to come. Your suspicions were eventually proven when you learned at Elva was cursed by none other than Eragon, to feel the pain of those around her. And then, what was worse, the Nasuada wanted Elva to keep the curse in order to help in the war effort. It disgusted you that they would even consider using a child to feel the pain of those around her in the middle of a war no less.

Nasuada spoke and trying to appeal to the very sentiments that Elva was suffering from but Elva did not have. When the bitch was finished Elva replied with a direct , "No."

She went on to point out her case. She continued and as she spoke she spoke about every piece of suffering that was inflicted upon her. Before she finished she gave out the most horrifying peace of information. She hadn't even had her second birthday.

You clenched your fist. You watched nauseated as they tried again and again to convince her. You stood up and looked at Eragon.

"Eragon."

"Yes." He said looking up at you, he froze when he saw the look on you. A giant muscular man glaring into his very soul. Then Eragon had the same uncontrollable feeling to obey whatever you said. You do not demand respect and obedience, you command it.

"Do you remember the exact word that cursed Elva."

Eragon nodded still frozen in place.

"Then why don't you use those words on yourself, so you can be the tipping point in this war?"

You then outsretched your arms to everyone in the room, "Come on then, step right up, witness the unbelievable pain of every man, woman, and child slain in battle as if it was yourself! Feel the pain of having your own arm cut off, your back ripped to shreds by a whip as your tortured by both sides of the war, your face being crushed by a boulder flung from a catapult, the mace impacting your leg, breaking it like splinters. This you shall suffer for every second of the day, from the simplest splinter, to the most painful death. The offer is on the table now folks, ladies and gentlemen you can't resist such an amazing deal as this. Who among you has the common sense to accept the deal, and how many of you want to bet that you want to continue being under the effect of this curse." You said in a manner like Brynjolf whenever he was selling his fake falmor elixir.

Elva was laughing hysterically at your insult. You had just stated the fact that Elva was suffering the most in this world and it was cruel of everyone in the room that pleaded for Elva to keep the curse unless they were willing to take part in it themselves.

Nasuada recoiled at this and swallowed, coming to her senses. She then asked Eragon to try and relieve Elva of her curse, he nodded. Elva looked at you, not thanking you but the expression was one of gratitude. It would appear that you had made another friend.

When Eragon finished after many minutes if tedious incantations Elva groaned in distaste at the fact that she was not relieved of her pain. And then it happened. In a completely unexpected twist she laughed and realized that she could ignore the voices and she could shut out the pain. While it was not perfect it made it allot better. You smiled looking at everyone in the room. Nasuada was in fear, she now had something that was not under her control, it filled you with pleasure that she was under such duress. Looking at Arya she was actually smiling, as if relieved that Elva had found, if only, a small amount of closure. Perhaps the little elf had a good side to her after all.

Still. It bothered you that Elva had not been able to obtain full closure. Then a thought occurred to you. Elva turned to leave and you rose from your summoned chair, it disappeared when you left.

"Wait, Durkiir!" Dur meaning cursed and Kiir meaning child. The name was fitting after all. Elva turned around and looked at you smiling, a somewhat evil smile.

"Yes?" she said, her tone stoic.

"I want to try something. It might give you peace, if only for a few minutes."

Much like Durnehviir when you gifted him with a few precious moment of bliss her eyes lit up with hope and life.

"Do it," she said, her voice almost cracking.

You reached out to her and embraced her. You only wanted her to hear these words. She didn't mind the grease and the sweat as she embraced you for some reason. You put your lips to her ear and whispered in a soothing tone.

"Kaan Drem Ov!"

She instantly relaxed in your arms, showing that Kynes peace had taken affect. While the goddesses blessing was normally used on wild beasts to tame them for a few short moments it worked equally as well on the people that were willing to accept the goddess blessing. She remained embraced in your arms for a few short moments, and then she stiffened again, the feeling of peace leaving her. She removed her tight embrace to look you in the eyes, tears were flowing freely down her own.

They were the tears much like Serana had shed when she was free of her father, a mixture of pain and joy. Elva then whispered the two words that brought you the most happiness.

"Thank you." You had heard those words so many times from all manner of mer and men in Tamriel, but these words never ceased to bring you happiness that you had either restored the honor of someone, given them back a piece that they treasured, or saved a loved one. The effect was the same.

Elva turned to Nasuada.

"Nasuada? If you want my assistance in the war then I demand the following. First, no one shall enter or attempt to enter the mind of John, no one shall command him and you must **KINDLY** ask him for favors and not demand it from him. Third, if you attack him then you have made an enemy of me, I am actually starting to consider him to be the very first friend in my life. Finally… I'm getting hungry so I am going to get something to eat.

After Elva strode out the tent, her caretaker in fast pursuit, you turned to Nasuada. To your joy she had a look of shock written all over her face. Eragon was still stiff from the girls previous verbal assaults. The members of the tent still steamed stunned to do anything, even the faintest movement was impossible to them.

You smiled and exited the tent, biting your lips together to hold in the laughter of the look on their dumbfounded faces. Who would have known that you could obtain such friends in high places? Regardless this story was getting juicy and you loved every second of it.

Next chapter you decide! Majority vote in the comments gets the chapter in one week which will be 10k words of more of pure awesomeness.

Recap for the next chapter: Galbatorix's men (the laughing dead) attack tomorrow with Thorn and Murtagh. Here is what could happen.

a. A, You fight both Eragon and Murtagh disguised as the dragonborn while riding Durnehviir

b. B. You kill the entire army before the Varden manages to reach them and prove that they are like the draugr who cannot feel pain.

a. c, You are revealed as the dragonborn

Choose your own your own adventure and have a great day!


	9. Chapter 9

Eragon already had a busy day. He was planning on helping as much as he could, among his other tasks, in helping Roran prepare for his wedding with Katrina. Above all else he was focused on his gifts for them, ceremonies were all well and good but they were temporary, gifts were everlasting and had to be filled with meaning.

His most recent task was to remove Elva's curse when she demanded it of him. However his thoughts redirected themselves back at John, he understood now why he was furious or at the very least angry that Eragon had asked Elva to keep her curse. He had originally thought that Elva was unique but later realized when John brought it up that he could easily inflict the same curse onto another person, even himself.

However what struck him the most in terms of words was Johns offering to take up the mantle of pain that Elva was feeling. He made it into a pitch and it worked in terms that no one in their right or conscious mind would undertake that curse. But the thing that was most surprising was that John in a whisper had managed to accomplish in a few short moments what Eragon had attempted to do for dozens of minutes.

If what John said was true, in that he was seven thousand years old, then he must have a huge wealth of knowledge about the many lands he had visited. Much like Angela the herbalist he was a mystery.

He shook his head, the first thing he had to do was make amends with John. So he tracked him down. He wasn't that hard to find once he asked around. One of the Urgals even saluted when his name was mentioned calling him blood kin, and then pointing to his tent in the distance.

Eragon soon walked forward and announced himself. Saphira on the other hand was still connected to him consciously and in thought.

'Be careful with him, and do not anger him. You have made two mistakes around him so far.' Saphira said.

'Two?' Eragon recalled the most recent but did not recall the second.

'You insulted him when you said that he feared me. Eragon, when I looked into his eyes I saw not even the briefest hint of fear, caution to be sure, but not fear. Your insult had mocked his very pride. While I don't think it is as bad as trying to take his life like Arya attempted to do it is still damaging.'

Eragon groaned. He now had another problem on his hands.

Eragon announced himself again.

"Come in." Johns voice was deep, but strong enough that he could be heard by an entire audience with a normal voice.

Eragon opened the tent flap and saw an entrance way made of clay and fine wood. Eragon looked puzzled and then surprised. He walked back outside and back into it and then repeated the process to make sure he was not in an illusion.

The tent was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. Much much bigger. Eragon looked down and noticed floor boards where dirt should be, he touched them to make sure they were not an illusion.

"I said come in, now are you going to come in or not Eragon?" Johns voice said again.

Eragon gulped and stepped forward. The tent flap closed and then shimmered showing a regular doorway.

'Saphira can you see what I see?'

'Of course. Whoever John is, I bet he has an even deeper knowledge of magic than the elves.'

Eragon stepped forward looking side to side at the halls numerous decorations. It contained all manner of beast and monster, bears, large cats, wolves, and fish with razor sharp teeth. As for furniture there were decoration cases showing off the most pristine of weapons made from all manner of material. Eragon saw small windows and peered on either side hall but all it showed was blackness and emptiness.

Eragon backed away from the window and continued to walk, if a bit unsteadily toward the next set of door. He opened them and saw what was inside with another surprised look. In front of him stood a main dining area full of food, meat spices, cakes, sweet rolls, lobsters and crab, salads, and so forth. Eight dished made of silver were lined along each seating space, and down the table at the center near a large fireplace was a much larger chair, obviously for the man of the house. To Eragons left was the kitchen and to his right was a small garden filled with all manner of herbs.

Eragon continued to explore around the complex. On the left of the house above the garden was a tower that went up several storied filled with books and books of knowledge. Eragon opened one and realized he didn't recognize the language. Closing it he continued onward. To the right was a bedroom, it was in clean condition and was a master bed with fine linen.

"Eragon?" A voice behind him said.

Eragon jumped back and looked in the direction of the voice. It was John but he was garbed in incredibly fine clothes. He wore a button up shirt with a black coat. His pants also black and a pair of pointed brown leather boots. He also had on a belt buckle which attacked to it was a single dagger.

John noticed this and held it out to him unsheathing the blade.

"It is called Mehrunes' Razor. Do not touch it, even the slightest touch can bring about great pain on a person and even death."

Eragon looked at the weapon carefully. No blemishes or scrapes could be seen on the blade as if brand new. John then held out a brick and with a little bit of pressure cut it like butter. He once again held up the blade and Eragon saw that there was no damage done to it just like before.

"Did you make this weapon?"

John shook his head and said, "Some secrets are better left in the ground then revealed." Then he sheathed the weapon and they walked downstairs. Passed the dining area and behind the fireplace was a sitting area. They were made of fine chairs, one red, the other blue. Splitting them was a single wood table with fine engravings on it, on that was a set for making tea. He asked Eragon to sit and then came back with several spices and sugar cubes, and a pot of hot water.

"Tea?"

"Yes please." Eragon said, he knew refusing would be seen as an insult an Eragon already had a few too many with the man.

"So what is your question?"

"Actually I have come to apologize. The first being the fact that you are not afraid of the dragons, or at least Saphira, and the second being the fact that I did not put enough consideration into Elva's feelings as I did into the progress of the Varden." Eragon really wanted to ask about the house but he would have to get to that later, first things first.

"I see, well I will try and calm myself, I won't break your nose Eragon if that's what you were anticipating, that I only do to people who are allies and do not know who they are attacking." John said continuing to crush the spices and put them into small bags.

"And if Arya knew who you were and attempted to kill you anyway?"

The man shrugged again, "She would be dead."

Eragon shivered, "How can you say that with such ease?"

"Because it is what would have happened, I do not think too much Eragon when I already know about a subject, granted if I do not know it I will study it before I take action. But no matter if it was a human, Kull, elf, or even dragon, I would have killed it if it had attempted to take my life knowing who I am. Whenever a bandit walks up to you and tries to kill you for your coin you don't ask them personal questions. You end the threat. Now onto your other apology about Elva, I am not the one you need to apologize to Eragon, she is, you insulted her the most."

Eragon bowed his head and then looked back up, "I will apologize for my transgression, but I must ask how is this structure accomplished? I was expecting to walk into a tent."

"Oh this place? Well to put it simply we are in another world, or as I like to put it, a plain of existence."

Eragon gasped, he had not imagined such a feat was possible.

"Think of it this way, after all of my exploring and many quests of adventure I had eventually. And inevitably. Obtained several houses in the land where I come from, eventually I obtained dozens of them that I had barely visited but also contained allot of my riches, it became so tedious that it was eventual and happened several times that burglars broke into my home. So I did the following which is what you see now. You see there are many plains of existence besides the one you and I are in which is Allegaesia, it's difficult to explain but once I made my own plain I took one of the houses I had built in a dense forest so no one would notice and then transported it here."

"But such a feet would take a massive amount of energy." Eragon said but the man shook his head. He finished his tea and sipped on it, adding a few more sugar cubes, stirring them, and then sipping again. Nodding he started to work on Eragons tea.

"I always find it more casual when I have a snack prepared when I discuss serious issues. The funniest situation was when I prepared sweat rolls and baked fish and mead for everyone at the council table that I organized for a truce between two factions in a civil war, but that was a while ago, ah good times."

He finished the tea and Eragon was surprised at the good taste from it, cinnamon and fresh apple, a mixture of green and red honey apple.

"To answer your question, on the cosmological scale, everything is nearby, I just needed to fold that scale so that way the two ends that I wanted could meet. I can do this as long as I maintain the perspective and the parameters of the spell; however it takes a good amount of time to complete the spell so I can't use it for an escape or anything like that."

Eragon looked at him as if he had just spoken nonsense. John noticed this and sighed.

"There are several forms of power and with them units of measuring that power, your source which is your own bodily energy is limited and as such your scale and limit to your abilities is significantly shorter than mine. However I have seen the source of all energy, the power that is used by all things in order to live, in time I may decide to show you the place called Aetherius however I don't want to right now."

"Why not? Surely this knowledge can help in overthrowing the king."

"Because I don't feel like it, just like I do not feel like obeying Nasuada as I am clear that I showed to you, at the end of the day we are so miniscule we hardly affect anything in this universe if at all, the only reason I put forth action is because I want to and nothing else," John said shrugging.

Eragon sighed. It was clear by his encounter with Nasuada that John just did what he wanted.

"Do you have any more of these types of portals?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," He smiled, it was clear that Eragon could not demand anything of him so he ended his attempt.

"Regardless I have finished what I came here to do and I am in a hurry, thank you for the tea." Eragon said.

"Oh wait Eragon. I wanted to tell you something about the dragonborn."

Eragon froze again and looked at the man; he then sat back down and listened intently.

John walked away and told Eragon to wait, he came back with a book which had the same symbol that Eragon saw back on the rug in the inn he and Arya stayed at on the way back to the Varden. The werewolf also had a book containing several plank pages and stick shaped object.

Opening it Eragon saw that the pages contained the same language.

"This is called a pen, the Dwarves invented it back where I came from," John said holding up the stick like shape. It was bronze with fine design and imprints. He unscrewed the pen to show a spring lock mechanism surrounding an ink cartridge. The design was so that way someone would not have to carry a quill and ink which would be more cumbersome.

Eragon knew he had other things to do, but this was essential in what they were about to do. So for the next few hours Eragon and John translated the text into the language of the elves so that way Eragon could begin to grasp the knowledge of John's library.

The book of the dragonborn as it was called contained many answers that Eragon was looking for. The Authors name was Emelene Madrine. In the book it explained that the dragonborn was of royal bloodline. Eragon asked a few questions on that.

"What royal bloodline are they in?"

"The book explains that but I suppose I feel like explaining it. Akatosh is the leader of the gods, the king of kings and the god of creation and time, he created the dragons and the dragonborn, they are his children and he is their father. As such the bloodline is one of Emperors and high ruling."

"So this dragonborn is the king, why doesn't he take the throne by right of blood?" Eragon said, he ignored the religious aspect of the conversation knowing that it would bring them to a different subject.

"Don't ask questions before you think about them Eragon, allot more starts to open up when you think for yourself and don't rely on others, you should only rely on others when necessary. Now ask that question to yourself and tell me the answer." He said snapping at him in annoyance.

Eragon pondered on the question for a few moments, holding the pen to his chin. Soon he came up with the answer, "While he can take the throne and become emperor sitting on a chair is boring to him, he wants adventure, not politics."

John nodded, "Exactly, the current king, the Emperor of Tamriel is not the dragonborn, if the real dragonborn demanded the throne he would have it handed to him on a silver platter."

They continued in the translation in the book of the dragonborn, many mysteries continued to be unveiled. Eragon then continued onto a man by the name of Reman Cyrodiil.

"Was Reman the first dragonborn."

John shook his head, a shudder coming from him as if a haunting memory came out of him.

"The first was a man named Miraak. He was the most powerful among the Dragonborn, and the worst example. Tell me Eragon, will your people when you defeat Galbatorix describe him in every detail, all his cruelness, and evil, or will it be so unspeakable that you would erase every piece of knowledge possible from the very ground beneath you?"

"If it was me I would write as much as possible."

"A wise answer, but not the popular choice when dealing with horrible moments in time, something that was not done when Miraak was vanquished to another plain of existence in doing so he became trapped but also remained alive. Miraak was a madman and killed dragons relentlessly, overtime he eventually killed hundreds, almost bringing the dragons to extinction before he was vanquished. Then he was defeated by the most recent dragonborn…. And the last."

"What do you mean last?"

"last chapter explains." John said flipping the pages to it.

It read the following. I leave you with what is known as "The Prophecy of the Dragonborn". It often said to originate in an Elder Scroll, although it is sometimes also attributed to the ancient Akaviri. Many have attempted to decipher it, and many have also believed that its omens had been fulfilled and that the advent of the "Last Dragonborn" was at hand. I make no claims as an interpreter of prophecy, but it does suggest that the true significance of Akatosh's gift to mortalkind has yet to be fully understood.

"The last chapter touches it briefly Eragon because the book was made before the last dragonborn. However I do know of him. I was in Tamriel a few years ago and I knew of his great deeds."

Eragon raised his head hopeful to gain some insight.

"I don't know if the last dragonborn is here in Allegaesia, in fact pray that he is not here since he is the most powerful. And some dragonborn have known to disappear without a trace, their location unknown so it is possible that another one instead of the last is here. But if it is the last then run, run away and never return at the place you saw him. If he is the last and when you meet the dragonborn, I am sure he will most likely want to be entertained, he will try to fight you, a few broken bones here and there but nothing fatal. As for this Murtagh and Thorn, tell me about them."

And so Eragon went onto talk about Thorn and Murtagh and how he was his brother and his father was Morzan. He discussed other things as well, about his adventures and how Murtagh betrayed him.

John after he was finished listening to Eragons tale he stated. "If you meet the Dragonborn beg, and I mean beg, that he or she does not kill Murtagh. And if it is the last Dragonborn, the one who has potentially hundreds dragon souls in him, then offer him everything, even your own life to spare Murtagh if you want him to live."

"Can't you fight with me? I may stand a better chance." Eragon said.

But John shook his head, "If he is any other dragonborn I will help, but if he is the last dragonborn, and that is what you should be expecting, like the saying goes prepare for the worst then I will be on the other side of Allegaesia. He killed the things that all men fear, hundreds of them, and he killed the first dragon ever born into existence, the one who was formerly the most powerful. To all of us we are an ant, he is entertained by you for some reason, like an ant that has gone astray from the rest of the group, and as such will not kill you, however if I walk in front of him I will die almost instantly as I would have interrupted his entertainment. So for the love of all that is sacred, don't let anyone interrupt your fight."

"What is his goal then? To be entertained?"

"No Eragon, if it is the last dragonborn I bet he has a secret goal, for that very reason he accepts every quest given to him and anything no matter how dangerous… He wants to die, to meet his death at something that even he would be challenged by."

Eragon nodded. He got up then ready to leave. John then handed him the book of the dragonborn and the pen with the paper.

"Keep it Eragon, this was my first book in my library, a gift from me to you. Feel free to stop by any time for some tea." The werewolf said smiling.

Eragon thanked him greatly and excepted the book. He held it tightly in his arms.

"My very first book." Eragon said smiling holding the papers tightly to him, he walked outside and was surprised that it was still the same time as when he had traveled into the tent.

"Time must travel differently inside the tent." As hard as it was to fathom such a thing it did explain why it was not evening. So Eragon continued into his checklist for the day, first he apologized to Elva for his transgressions; she was reluctant to forgive him but did so eventually.

Eragon then contacted Saphira, she was worried for a moment but reassured her that everything went well. And so she went off hunting for the day west toward the Jiet river her voice soundedin his mind, fainter than before because of the distance growing between them.

'When I return, we will fly together, won't we, Eragon?' It had been so long, far too long, since she had ridden with her rider and always enjoyed the alone time she could have with him.

'Yes, when you return, we will fly together, just the two of us.' Her feeling of joy caused Eragon to smile as he watched her flap swiftly away toward the west.

Eragon lowered his gaze as the elf Blödhgarm ran up to him, he was panicking for a moment but it was hard to detect. The elf kindly asked Eragon where Saphira was going and seem displeased with Eragon's explanation, however he did not state them out loud.

"What were you doing before hand? I tried to look for you but I could not find you," Blödhgarm said.

"I was sparring," Eragon lied not because he wanted to keep his encounter with John a secret but because he didn't know how to pin point the exact description.

Eragon then started to prepare the gift for Roran and Katrina and then moved on to meet with his friends so long ago from when he was a farm boy. He was amazing that they held out so long against Galbatorix's soldiers and even the Ra'zac, they truly were a strong group, almost family, not in blood but in relationship.

He also met to apologize to Gedric, the person Eragon stole the hides from before he, Saphira, and Brom, left their homes forever in order to construct Saphira's saddle. Gedric was overwhelmed when Eragon revealed to him that was what the hides were used for, he happily forgave Eragon and then he slipped away before everyone surrounded Eragon and prevented him from leaving.

Eragon continued throughout his day from then on, trying to maintain all the things he had to do, still his encounters with John were on his mind. The man had a potentially infinite wealth of knowledge that he would not share. He was a piece that would never join the chessboard and only when he wanted to help. It made Eragon shiver at the possibility that if the mad king offered John a better deal then he could potentially accept it.

Eragon then later went to Joed and got his second book for the day, the first being the book of the dragonborn. Eragon did not share or reveal the book given by John, after all, the knowledge of the dragonborn was still a secret and revealed to a spare few. Even two of the elves Blödhgarm and Arya herself were told about the dragonborn and swore in the ancient language to not speak of such a thing unless given permission by their superiors.

Eragon then went to retrieve a sword. He needed a proper weapon. So after getting his book he went to the blacksmith Fredric eventually and after much talk Eragon was handed a falchion, it was not great in design but in the heat of battle design didn't matter. Eragon needed to make a few short augments to his fighting style in order to suite himself for the blade.

Eragon then flew with Saphira for the remainder of the day.

The next morning Eragon went to practice. It was still early and he practiced the exercise methods invented by the Elves, after thirty minutes he was sweating head to toe, the exercises making every muscle in his body stretch and reach their breaking point and then return to their normal state. Eragon then practices with the new blade, the falchion, given to him by Fredric. The blade itself was curved, one edged, and quite heavy compared to a normal double edged sword. Still with Eragon's elven strength he managed.

Then Eragon once he was finished, bathed in cold crisp water in the private baths. Afterward he dressed and met up with Saphira, together they went to Elain to talk about how the cooking was going for Roran and Katrina.

After several minutes of discussion a single horn rang out across the land. Unnaturally loud.

Then it sounded again.

And again.

For a brief moment every single person in the entire camp froze. Then they quickly began to prepare in a disorder at first. It was time for battle.

Comment how the following battle should go. Majority vote gets the chapter.

A. You fight Eragon and Murtagh while disguised as the dragonborn while riding Durnehviir.

B. You ride Durnehviir and get him to summon an army of the undead to deal with Galbatorix's army before they can attack the varden.

C. You are revealed as the dragonborn.

D. You break the blade Zarroc

Multiple options are possible. You decide. Comment now.


	10. Chapter 10

Eragon met with the rest of the group, among them Nasuada, her councilors, Nar Garzhog, Arya, and Saphira.

They were curious about the small number that was announcing their attack. A small army of 300, Garzhog was worried about the upcoming battle, and that meant something considering his experience in battle. They agreed that the attack was most likely a trap but they did not know what it was and they could not identify it.

All questions were silenced when Eragon saw a stir of motion on the far side of the river behind a veil of willow trees. Red as a ruby soaked by blood Thorn flew in the distance, coming closer. And on the back of the glittering dragon sat Murtagh in bright steel armor with Zar,roc at the ready.

'They have come for us.' Saphira said.

Eragon's gut wrenched, he felt Saphira's own dread as well like a current of icy water going down his spine.

What Eragon was more concerned about was the potential of the unknown and that was the Dragonborn, if he came into play he would most likely fight Thorn and Murtagh out of boredom and possibly kill them. This was an opportune moment, with all the attention if the Dragonborn revealed himself then the other rider and his dragon would be in great danger if John spoke the truth.

As Eragon watched Thorn and Murtagh rise high in the northern sky, he heard Narheim the dwarf whisper,"Barzûl," and then curse Murtagh for killing Hrothgar, the king of the dwarves.

Arya spun away from the sight. "Nasuada, Your Majesty," she said, her eyes flicking toward Orrin, "you have to stop the soldiers before they reach the camp. You cannot allow them to attack our defenses. If they do, they will sweep over these ramparts like a storm-driven wave and wreak untold havoc in our midst, among the tents, where we cannot maneuver effectively."

"Untold havoc?" Orrin scoffed. "Have you so little confidence in our prowess, Ambassador? Humans and dwarves may not be as gifted as elves, but we shall have no difficulty in disposing of these miserable wretches, I can assure you."

The lines of Arya's face tightened. "Your prowess is without compare, Your Majesty. I do not doubt it. But please listen; this is a trap set for Eragon and Saphira. Murtagh and Thorn have come to capture Eragon and Saphira and take them away to Urû'baen. Galbatorix would not have sent so few men unless he was confident they could keep the Varden occupied long enough for Murtagh to overwhelm Eragon. Galbatorix must have placed spells on those men, spells to aid them in their mission to help Murtagh and Thorn take Saphira and Eragon. What those enchantments might be, I do not know, but of this I am certain: the soldiers are more than they appear, and we must prevent them from entering this camp."

Emerging from his initial shock, Eragon said, "You don't want to let Thorn fly over the camp; he could set fire to half of it with a single pass."

Nasuada clasped her hands over the pommel of her saddle, seemingly oblivious to Murtagh and Thorn and to the soldiers, who were now several minutes away from reaching them. "But why not attack us while we were unawares, why didn't they use the element of suprise?" she asked. "Why alert us to their presence?"

On of the dwarves and representatives to the dwarven was Narheim who answered. "Because they would not want Eragon and Saphira to get caught up in the fighting on the ground. No, unless I am mistaken, their plan is for Eragon and Saphira to meet Thorn and Murtagh in the air while the soldiers assail our position here."

"Is it wise, then, to accommodate their wishes, to willingly send Eragon and Saphira into this trap?"

Nasuada raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," insisted Arya, "for we have an advantage they could not suspect." She pointed at Blödhgarm.

"This time Eragon shall not face Murtagh alone. He will have the combined strength of thirteen elves supporting him. Murtagh will not be expecting that. Stop the soldiers before they reach us, and you will have frustrated part of Galbatorix's design. Send Saphira and Eragon up with the mightiest spellcasters of my race bolstering their efforts, and you will disrupt the remainder of Galbatorix's scheme."

"You have convinced me," said Nasuada. "However, the soldiers are too close for us to intercept them any distance from the camp with men on foot. Orrin—"

Before she finished, the king had turned his horse around and was racing toward the north gate of the camp. One of his retinue winded a trumpet, a signal for the rest of Orrin's cavalry to assemble for a charge.

Then Eragon felt a presents in his mind.

'Eragon?' A familiar voice spoke into his head.

'John, is that you?' Eragon asked. John's mind was hard to decipher.

'Warn that idiot King that Arya is right, the men that he is about to face are like the Draugr where I come from, I have used a spell to detect their life force and it is evident they cannot feel pain, they will only go down unless their head is severed or they can no longer move. Tell the king to make a line and hold it, if he charges he will spring the trap Galbatorix has set perfectly.'

Eragon paled at the idea of an army like that. He then told Nasuada what John told him and then she went off to tell the King Orrin with her guards following swiftly behind her. Eragon saw her in the distance and she managed to get King Orrin to stand down for now. As a test they fired a volley of arrows and were horrified when they just kept walking, some of them had their eyes hit by and arrow, their shoulders pierced and guts bleeding out, but they just kept walking. And then they started to laugh, a horrible, sickening laugh that was incredibly unnatural. It made Eragons spine tingle with fear.

It would take another five minutes based on the march before they met against the wall of shields created by the Varden.

Then when Eragon and Saphira had established a link of power between the 12 elves and Arya they took off to meet against Thorn and Murtagh. It only took a few seconds to meet them. Thorn was slightly larger than Saphira now, it was clear it was an unnatural growth since Thorn would still be considered a hatchling. Murtagh on the other hand had his long black hair billowing behind him, his eyes furious, and his face hard and taught. It was clear just based on facial expression that Thorn and Murtagh would not, and could not show them mercy.

Murtagh then spoke in a deeper harsher voice than normal, "You and Saphira have caused us much pain, Eragon. Galbatorix was livid with us showing you mercy. And after you killed the Ra'zac he was so furious he killed five of his servants on the spot and then turned his wrath on my and Thorn. We have suffered oh so much at the account of you two. We will not do that again." Murtagh raised Zar'roc as a signal to begin attack but Eragon shouted out to him.

"Wait!" Cried Eragon, "we were not the ones to kill the Raz'zac." Eragon said this in the ancient language to promise him that it was true.

Murtaghs eyes widened, "If what you say is true then who did it?"

"A dragonslayer that goes by the name Dovahkiin. He has the souls of hundreds of dragons inside of him. He killed the Raz'zac out of boredom Murtagh, pure boredom. And I fear you are in danger, this is an opportune moment for him to reveal himself-

Then they heard a thunderous boom and a roar of another dragon. Eragons heart wailed in despair as he looked up the sunlight that entered his eyes was blotted out by a gigantic shadow of another dragon, easily three times the size of Saphira. He was briefly able to make out the shape of the dragon but not the color or allot of its features.

Eragon looked desperately at Murtagh, "Shruikan?" He asked worriedly.

Murtagh shook his head and continued to stare at the dragon not uttering a word. Eragon was then heard Arya's voice in his head.

'Is it Shrukan?'

Eragon told her the situation. Before he could say anything further he heard the song again, but this time louder than ever before and his ears rang with the song, bringing him great fear.

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,

Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!

Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan

Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!

The voices singing this song were in the hundreds, as if an entire choir sang together. Eragon did not know this but it was the souls of all the Dragons that had been slain by your hand.

Then the dragon dove downwards straight at Thorn, as it dove Eragon was able to make out more of its features it was a dark blood red dragon with wings of a pale snow white color and vains of purple. It was gigantic compared to either Thorn or Saphira. Thorn was about to dodge out of the way of the oncoming dragon but then a man on top of the dragon ran and grabbed onto the back of its tail. The dragon then curdled into a ball, tucking in its wings, and after a few spins, flung the man at Thorn and Murtagh like a bolt from a crossbow.

It was too fast to register as the man rocketed into Thurn and Murtagh, he pulled out a long knife and stabbed it into the side of Thorns wing causing him to roar in agony. The man himself was garbed from head to toe in bone like armor with two great swords strapped to his back. Thorn continued to flap but the man had already pulled out another knife and stabbed it into Thorn again, this time in the wing drawing buckets of blood, Murtagh tried to strike the man but could not because of the awkward angle. Thorn would have to land soon if he kept taking this kind of damage. Saphira and Eragon were about to engage in helping them but the red dragon slammed into them, roaring, and then to Eragons surprise it spoke.

"I will not let you interfere with Dovahkiin's fight, your adversary is myself!" It roared.

Thorn flapped twice to try and gain proper altitude but he was losing his wing too quickly to recover. Thorn rotated upside down allowing Murtagh to run along the side and strike the Dragonborn with Zar'rac, the maneuver was a complicated one but it allowed Murtagh to help Thorn. The man covered in the bone armor stood up showing perfect balance and not having to adjust himself as much as Murtagh, it was like he knew exactly how Thorn would maneuver and he made the proper adjustments so it looked almost like precognition. Thorn began to fall sense he was upside down so with his front claws he grabbed Murtagh and then twisted again so he was up right an then he started to flap again.

But the Dragonborn had run alongside during the twist so he was not thrown off of Thorn. The son or Morzan managed just in time to block a strike from his adversary's blade. It was a great sword made of the same material as his armor at 6 ft in length. They then fought ontop of Thorn, swinging in a blaze of sparks and fury. All the while the Dragonborn continued to smile, if he was as great as John said then he could have easily killed the rider and his dragon, but it was clear to Eragon that he was taking his time.

Then he shouted, "Dur neh viir!". And to everyone's horror another dragon formed inbetween the Varden and Galbatorix's men. First its bones grew as if spouting from the ground, then contorted rotten muscles and flesh rapped around the skeleton, finally the scales grew. However this was not a complete image of a dragon, rather the creature appeared inbetween life and death. It dripped a dark green ooze and parts of its ribcage showed as cockroaches fell from its body and scattered about the ground. It was slightly smaller than the red dragon but still several times larger than Saphira.

The laughing dead were now hushed as they looked at the figure of the dragon.

The soldiers on both sides were now terrified at the sight before them as the massive undead dragon lifted its head and gave out a ghostly roar that brought shivers to the bone.

"I hear and obey Qahnaarin." The dragon spoke in a raspy, somewhat ghostly voice.

The red dragon fighting against Saphira growled for a moment at the new dragon that had entered the fray but did not argue, it was clear they didn't like each other.

The undead dragon flapped its wings gaining altitude, it then shouted at the ground between the Varden and Galbatorix's soldiers. Moments passed by and then the ground began to sift. The arms of skeletons covered in a purple glow came out of their buried coffins. Soon hundreds climbed out of the ground, the ones facing the Varden formed a line of shields, and the ones facing Galbatorix's soldiers advanced. Their blades cursed and causing the men's souls to sap away. This was an unnatural army that caused unnatural pain that no mortal should feel. The soldiers were in disarray as the skeleton army advanced, made of mangled bones, rusty armor, and a haunting sight to behold.

Meanwhile Saphira and Eragon had their own problem to attend to which was the large red dragon in front of them. It flapped twice to gain the advantage in the high ground but Saphira did not wait for him. She tipped forwards and rotated her wings in their shoulder sockets with a pop, so in a span of a heartbeat she was pointed straight down. Then with a flip of her wing spun in a clockwise direction her muscular tail almost struck the dragons wing which would have ended the fight by crippling it. But the dragon shouted at them.

"FUS!" And her tail was blown back and Saphira spun in a counterclockwise direction now unbalanced because of the force of the shout. Eragon cursed himself, he and Saphira were now dealing with an unknown kind of dragon that could use magic, not only that but it had the advantage in size and power.

The dragon did a similar move but this time its torso spun making the strike faster. Its tail was like a mace and had jagged sharp edges like thorns as it cut into the right wing on Saphira. Crimson blood sprayed below and her roar converted into a whine of pain.

The elves helping the rider and his dragon helped to heal the injury but it took a great amount of effort. The dragon the pushed forward and with its hind paws kicked Saphira in the chest which pushed her backwards. Then it flapped back and bit hard onto Thorns tail because he was paying attention to the two people on his back and not and what was happening behind him.

Thorn screamed in pain as the dragon pulled on his tail forcing him backwards. Then the dragonborn leaped back onto his dragon. Only two minutes had passed and Galbatorix's small army of 300 was now replaced by the undead army.

For a few moments they flapped in silence the red dragon was above Saphira, and she was above Thorn but none of them made a move. Eragon looked over at Saphira, she was out of breath but did not have any serious injuries. Thorn however had many cuts running along his body and Murtagh had a large cut along his forearm, it was clear this dragonborn was deadly as he had no damage along his body as well as no scrapes on his armor but yet managed to hurt the dragon and his rider by a good amount. Eragon watched from above as Murtagh removed a small round object from his belt and pressed it against Thorn's shoulder. Eragon sensed no surge of magic from Murtagh, but the object in his hand flared and Thorn's torn body was healed as muscles and tendons rippled and the tears vanished, finally the wounds riddled over Thorns body closed and then Murtagh placed the stone on his forearm. After the process was over he put the stone back where it came from.

Eragon was about to propose a truce between him and Murtagh to deal with the new threat but then the dragonborn shouted.

"Joor Zah Frul!" A pillar of blue energy descended down quickly onto Thorn and Saphira. And then they screamed as if their very souls were being torn apart. Eragon felt the effects as well, it was horrible, he leaned to the side and vomited at the feeling as the shout took effect. At first he felt the rage from an entire people, as if they had been enslaved for a thousand years and finally built up their courage to stand up and express their hatred, it was built up and hot, this hatred was directed at the dragons. And then Eragon felt it, it was cold and barren of all hope, it was the idea of mortality. Eragon had barely managed to grasp the fact that he was immortal but this shout shattered that image.

The elves also shared the same effect as they were connected mentally to him and felt his feelings and his pains and shared them as if his own. But the effect on the elves was much worse since they did not age, the idea of mortality was alien to them and haunting, so when it was presented to them they screamed in pain. Three fainted instantly and Arya clutched her chest and threw up all contents within her stomach, but still she was strong enough to maintain the connection as she looked at her hands and started to weep, the rest of the elves still conscious did so as well, this feeling that they were experiencing was pure torture to them.

Saphira and Thorns flapping grew faint and they then fell to the earth losing even the faintest hope of regaining flight. They tried to glide downwards to make a landing but instead they both crashed heavily into the ground right in the middle of the undead army created by the other dragon.

The dragonborn landed like a meteor in the center of the group with his dragon hovering above, he looked transparent as the dust rose and settled around him, a normal person would die instantly but he rose up as his ghost like state faded showing he was fine and standing. He sheathed his great sword.

"Do not interrupt my fun!" He yelled at the two dragons and the army. Both not making a move to interfere in the fight.

Eragon unsheathed his sword and circled around the dragonborn. Thorn was beginning to recover from the shout as well as Saphira, however neither able to concentrate at the moment. Eragon met shoulder to shoulder with Murtagh at which Eragon looked at his brother.

"Truce, for now?"

Murtagh hesitated, while he had sworn to capture Eragon and Saphira this was by far a bigger issue in front of them. And so he nodded. He took the pouch from Thorns side and attached it to his back. Eragon wouldn't asked questions.

Before Eragon and Murtagh could attack the dragonborn stepped forward.

"Hello riders, to fill you in before we get started I would like to introduce myself, I'm the last dragonborn. I have killed inbetween 350 to 400 dragons. I am twenty six years old. My name is (your name.)"

Eragon paled. This was absolutely the worst situation. He bowed and told Murtagh to do so as well, but he couldn't, he was forced to bow to no other but Galbatorix. Eragon then looked back up and said, "Please do not kill my brother or his or my dragon. I beg of you please, I will give my life so he may live."

He frowned at this, "who told you about me?"

"John, the werewolf."

The man tapped his chin for a few moments and then he smiled, "Ah yes I remember him, he made great tea. Well I came here for a fight and I am sorry but I will kill your brother and his dragon, it's what I was created to do. Tell you what, if you or Murtagh can land a hit on me then I will let your brother go and I will remove my helmet to boot."

With that he got into a fighting stance as he unsheathed both great swords each the length of a tall man and each looking menacing. Eragon was about to try and plead with him again but Murtagh had already charged at him with a wild war cry. He was the first to strike, with a flick of his wrist he aimed for the gap inbetween the man's helmet and chest piece. But the dragonborn flung his blade at Eragon as he began to charge to keep him away from him and with his now free hand moved to the right and punched Murtaghs exposed wrist followed with an elbow to the face, this strike broke his wrist and his nose. Murtagh jumped back and it was Eragons turn.

"Wuld." The dragonborn rushed forward as fast as an arrow, Eragon barely had time to avoid the blade from cutting his eye out. He then picked up his sword and rushed at Murtagh while he was healing his injures. Murtagh saw the strike coming from above and raised Zar'roc to bloke it but this exposed his belly and the man did a side kick to his stomach that was so strong it knocked all the wind out of him and made him fly back several feet.

The young rider began to get a grasp of the fighting style of the dragonborn, granted he was not serious in this fight, and if he was serious according to John then they would both be dead by now. Regardless the swords were just large decoys and when someone went to block one of the blades they would expose an opening allowing two options, a fatal strike or a devastating blow. At which the dragonborn always chose the latter.

Eragon charged forward and slashed to the side but the armored man noticed the movement and sunk down to the ground while preforming a swift sweeping kick. Eragon leapt up to avoid being tripped but then was hit by the side of the Dragonborn's great sword on his cheek causing it to bleed. It was clear that the dragonborn was an expert at anticipating the movements of adversaries and remained several steps ahead in a fight, he knew if Eragon jumped into the air to avoid being tripped then he could not maneuver away from a strike. If he had used his swords edge then Eragon would have been decapitated right then and there.

It was Murtaghs turn again. Neither one of them could attack him at once since he always dealt a blow that required recovery before moving onto the other. And so the process was repeated. Eragon and Murtagh both tried spells but it seemed to have no effect. By the time that they had stepped back they were both bleeding hard, it had only been a good 30 seconds and they were covered in cuts, bruises, welts, and even some broken bones as they panted heavily.

Saphira was the first to recover from the shout that cursed her with a grasp of mortality as she flung herself at the dragonborn to protect her rider from receiving any more harm. She opened her jaw to bite him in two but he just stood there standing in place and smiled. Saphira bit down on him with all the power in her jaws. But something happened that amazed Eragon and Murtagh, his armor did not break. Instead he smiled and yawned while he went limp in Saphiras jaw. She shook her head in an attempt to snap his neck but did not manage to do any real damage.

So the dragonborn lifted his sword and plunged it inbetween the muscles in her jaws causing a gush of red to come out of her. Saphira tried to hold on but it was a pointless battle as she was doing no real damage and continuing to bleed. As a final attempted she breathed out as much fire as she could to try and burn him to a crisp, the flames hot enough to melt steel. But that didn't do anything as well, he just continued to smile at her.

Thorn now entered the fray and tried to help out Saphira. He whipped his tail in an attempt to crush the man with force, but instead he leaped up while cutting down, Thorns tail now cut and bleeding all over the place. Dovahkiin then slid underneath Saphira and cut the inner tendons of her legs making her spew blood and coat the man underneath her in dark red cherry like blood. It was the exact same type of cut that they saw on the dead Lethrblaka.

These tendons that were cut were important to her as she was now limp. The same thing was attempted to be done to Thorn but he knew what was going on after witnessing what he just did to Saphira, he hopped back raising himself to stomp down on the dragonborn, but he just grinned, he had him right where he wanted him.

"Fus Ro Dah!" he shouted. The shout hit one of thorns wings and broke it in several places, blood now staining the ground beneath Thorn as he howled in agony. And then the dragonborn charged and cut the red dragon in the same places he had cut Saphira making him fall to the ground. Murtagh rushed over in an attempt to heal Thorn but was again attacked by the Dragonborn being pushed back from helping his dragon. Eragon went over to Saphira and started to heal her injuries starting with her tendons.

Eragon had now reestablished the link between 10 out of the 12 elves with one of them coming out of unconsciousness, much of their energy was out of them from feeling the grasp of mortality but they tried their best even though they were screaming that everything in this world was pointless. Soon Saphira was fully healed and she spun around, leaning forward so her tail rose up to smack the man down, he leaped up over to the right and lifted his sword upwards, Saphira's tail impaled by his sword. She hissed in pain as she lifted her tail to pull the blade out but the dragonborn used the sword as a handhold, he was lifted up and jumped onto Saphira's back, running to her head he continued to cut her wings so she could not fly away or retreat.

At this moment Eragon truly understood what it meant when John said to run away from this adversary. He was an expert dragon hunter who was raised for this single purpose. And then the man landed infront of Eragon just as he was starting to heal Saphira's new injuries. The man slid down and charged at Eragon, he lifted his sword and started the duel. Whenever his dragon would attempt to attack the dragonborn he would put Eragon inbetween them either by jumping over him or forcing him to turn, using him as a shield.

Then Murtagh joined the fight, they were finally able to fight together keeping the dragonborn preoccupied.

"We've got you on the ropes now!" Murtagh smiled, underestimating the dragonborn. Big mistake.

He shouted two spells with six words in total, "Su Grah Dun, Tiid Klo Ul (Elemental fury, slow time)!"

Eragon couldn't even blink fast enough as he felt enormous pain all along his body at the same time. Precise cuts as if made by a butcher formed along all areas of his body, the cuts were not random at all, they hit areas that were attached to main muscle groupings, Eragon fell limp to the ground only able to raise his head. Murtagh, Saphira, and Thorn had all suffered the same fate. They couldn't move or do anything at all. Eragon looked and heard clashing in the distance.

'That must be king Orrin,' Eragon thought to himself. Although he did not hear the screaming of men in pain, strange, Eragon was almost used to hearing that added sound in battles now.

'Little one,' Saphira whimpered in her mind, she desperately wanted to help him but could only move her head slightly and talk to him.

Eragon then saw the dragonborn, his breathing steady and slow. Eragon then had a chance for the first time to really look at the armor dawned on the man, and then it occurred to him, with sickening horror, that the man was wearing the bones of dragons.

He then walked over to Murtagh, slowly and steadily. He looked down at Murtagh and picked up Zar'roc holding it in his hands delicately. Eragon was about to protest, thinking the dragon slayer would kill Murtagh with his father's sword making it a poetic death. But then he gripped hard onto the blade with both hands sending incredible amounts of energy through it, and then Eragon saw the Dragonborn do something he thought was impossible under any and all circumstances, he broke the blade of a rider, shattering it into several pieces making them fall to the ground by Murtagh.

He then healed Murtagh and Thorn with no spell or incantation, their wounds ceiling on their own.

"Go, I have no more need for your entertainment today, go, and tell your king about the man who will claim his head and rip his spine out through his ass. Tell your king about the Dragonborn and every detail you have witnessed today. Oh and before you go."

Murtagh looked at the dragonborn and noticed he had one of the stones he had used to heal Thorns injuries with. The man held the stone, and then crushed it with one hand. Billowing light made of pure energy emanated from the stone and circled around the dragonborn, soon he absorbed the energy as it receded into him. He then licked his choppes and looked at Murtagh.

"Thank you for the meal."

Murtagh had the face of absolute terror written on him as he and Thorn flew away back to the king as fast as they could.

The dragonborn turned around and faced Eragon, healing his injuries as well as Saphira's again with no incantation, just golden light.

Eragon rose up, "Thank you for not killing him." While he was absolutely terrified during the fight he was at least glad that the dragonborn hadn't killed him and Murtagh.

"That was never the plan, sorry for lying, I just wanted him to treat the situation seriously."

With that the man put his hands on his head and lifted the helmet revealing his face. Eragon gasped and stepped back.

It was John. He smiled and put the helmet down and he put both of his hands to the sides shaking them side to side in exaggeration.

"Surprise."

 **So yeah I did a mixture of all of the options. Thank you for all your requests and comments. How did I do on this chapter?**


	11. Chapter 11

**So first off allow me to apologize for officially sucking when it comes to updating, second yes I left you guys at a big cliffhanger, at this point I might as well be cliffhanger from that old kids TV show between the lions on PBS kids. Thirdly and finally I'm back bitches! Saw the new teaser trailer for Elder Scrolls 6 and I got a huge erection out of that. The reason for not updating was my old enemy procrastination, it is a plague for too many fanfiction writers because we don't get paid for this stuff we just love it, or at least I don't get paid for this, but after reading the comments section in both of my stories I'm back on this old horse and I'm in the race again. Without further ado enjoy….**

"Surprise." Was all John said smiling at Eragon.

A blank stare was all that was spoken from Eragon, utter complete silence. He was in a moment of shock at the sudden betrayal from the man right in front of him.

"Hey…. You still with me man?" John said snapping his fingers.

Eragon then snapped back to reality as he glared razors at John, "How could you? I trusted you!"

"And why would you trust me? You do realize you are quite gullible, I mean I don't blame you, you haven't had allot of experience when it comes to people that are untrustworthy because you have been lucky enough to have people that faun over you. Tt will take a few good stabs in the back before you start learning not to trust anyone, but still."

Eragon was about to say something else but he winced in pain, the precise cuts starting to blead heavily. He closed his eyes and bit his lips as the adrenaline started to ware off in his system leaving him in a weekend state with dulled senses. He then heard heavy footsteps moving toward him realizing that they were Johns, and then the pain subsided as his cuts healed and he was irradiated with the magic John used to heal Murtagh and Thorn. It was allot less painful that the Ancient Languages magic for healing, in an almost indescribable feeling it felt like a Harp sounded, his body was at ease as if he had taken a warm bath as he was bathed in the golden light.

"Why?" Eragon asked bluntly

"Several reasons, although I will not deny that the main reason was for fun which is why I do allot of things. I wanted to see you giving your all against me in desperation on the playing field of battle, race, sex, rank, background, none of that matters when putting your life on the line in battle, the only thing in front of you is your enemy and your will to survive. That is what I wanted most from you in this fight Eragon. The other reason was for me to appear as a third party to the Mad King, he will not know that I am allied with you, which gives me flexibility and freedom."

Eragon knew what the Dragonborn wanted, he wanted to be free and go as he pleases while being given a challenge, he was like a hybrid with the attitude a child, the logic of an elf, and the power of hundreds of dragons. If John had no morals then the entire world would be at risk but that was not the case.

Eragon then looked around and noticed that Galbatorix's army was in utter waste, standing where they used to be was the undead army that the rotting dragon had summoned, then with a sickening realization the undead army had hoisted the armies heads on pikes, some were impaled and their intestines falling out as the skeleton army furiously devoured the flesh, like children being thrown candy.

John noticed this, "They are the souls of the soul cairn, wondering a plane of limbo and endless grey depression, I don't know why they do this although I think they are trying to taste something, either way it has managed to keep the Varden from invading on our privacy for now so that is good."

He was about to wonder where the two giant dragons were but then he heard the great sound of flapping from above and the two dragons crashed down. The undead one spoke, "Qahnaarin, do you require any more of my services?" The beast spoke addressing the Dragonborn.

"No you are free to explore the lands as you please, leave the army up for a few more minutes if you don't mind."

"I do not mind, the Ideal Masters will have some trouble not being able to find me in Tamriel so I should have a larger amount of time here on this plane of existence. Thank you my lord." The dragon bowed its head and then walked past the red dragon preparing to fly away, both enormous dragons growled at each other both with a hatred and mutual respect. Much like two rival brothers do when competing.

The undead dragon flew away as it roared with happiness, the red dragon walked over to Saphira, Eragon was about to protest but the hand of John clasped his shoulder in a firm grasp. Looking up at him he smiled back reassuring him that the red dragon would not harm Saphira.

"Haas Vok Ren(Health, repair, mend)" The dragon whispered and then as if the wounds reversed themselves Saphiras blood flew back into her body and her wounds sealed shut.

"You fought well given the circumstances, it is a shame you cannot speak with your tongue like I can, but you have still earned a partial amount of my respect in our fight, my name is Odahviing, fear me and tremble." Odahviing then turned to the dragonborn, "It would be of great honor if I may continue accompanying you Dovahkiin as your right wing."

John chuckled, "Thank you my friend, but for now please rest, we have much blood to shed in this land in the future."

The dragon grinned wickedly, "My blood boils at the anticipation."

Eragon shivered and his hair stood on end at that smile, it was like the feeling a trapped deer probably felt as a hunter approached it to slit its throat.

Odahviing flew off into the mountains giving a deafening roar which echoed across the mountains.

"So I need a favor from you." John said smiling down at Eragon.

"And what would that be?" Eragon sighed in defeat, he wanted the dragonborn to be on their side and certainly not be on the king's side, although for now he was a bit of a rogue element in this war that could tip the scale toward one side or the other.

"Two possibilities, one I take off this armor and go back to being John the werewolf which wouldn't last long, your queen is annoyingly sharp so possibility one is a shitty option. The second one is that you be the voice of reason towards the Varden, I am a rogue and I do as I please, the Varden will never command me as I am free. That being said I will support them in their efforts, if they have a fight that will bring me pleasure then I will join them but other than that I will not accept anything they demand of me."

"And if the Varden try to restrain you?" Eragon asked his ears perking

"Ah good, you learn fast, you are beginning to view an action with multiple outcomes. The answer is I will kill them." The dragonborn said coldly as he stared into the rider's eyes, into his very soul and to his core. Eragon knew that John wasn't joking at that moment in any sense of the word.

"No pressure." John laughed and he went back to his usually cheerful carefree.

"They are innocent men, they are not evil."

"You presume I care about that, everyone tries to justify their actions by calling them righteous, it's how Galbatorixs men fight, either for a family they love or because they are lacking when it comes to morality. Regardless the only ones that kill should be those that are prepared to be killed, if they try to contain me like locking up a dragon then their fate will be sealed and innocence will mean very little to me at that moment."

"You do realize the potential threat you will pose to the Varden, they will not be satisfied with just letting you loose, in fact I am not satisfied with that."

"People always fear the things they cannot control, that feeling only increases when a person has more power such as with a queen or king of a land. Regardless a force of nature cannot be stopped no matter what their authority, in the end a tsunami or a hurricane or an earthquake doesn't care if it kills a murderer, a thief, a child, a king, or a beggar. Just be satisfied that I will not bring the disaster to your door unless you start annoying me."

Eragon sighed, this was going to take allot of convincing on his side. Moments later the army disappeared and they crumbled into dust as the wind swept them away as if someone had snapped their fingers and they stopped existing.

"I will be watching from the shadows until Nasuada is convinced to let me work with you while being given full independence, this is an alliance but I hold all the cards when it comes to this negotiation. Do not forget that."

Eragon nodded begrudgingly, he didn't want to fully go along with this but he knew of no other way than to comply with what John was saying, if the Varden ignored him entirely then that would also be a bad move. It was a delicate situation so he needed to be careful.

Meanwhile Arya still had the connection overhearing the whole conversation between Eragon and the Dragonborn, she had to admit even though she did not show it that she was a bit fearful at making an enemy from this new individual, it was clear what he was capable of. But at the same time she could not help but have a seething rage and hatred for him, he murdered dragons and in her mind that was an act of abomination equal to the crimes of Galbatorix. Regardless justice had to wait while negotiations were in play as to not make an enemy of John.

Going back to Eragon John smiled as he proceeded to walk away towards the mountains.

"When you have finished discussing this matter with your leader call me by my name Dovahkiin, born hunter of dragons, I will hear and we will meet once again, I realize my presents among the Varden will only complicate matters so for now know this, there were no casualties among the Varden ranks because I intervened, Murtagh and Thorn practically shit themselves as to what I am capable of facing an unknown enemy that broke the riders precious sword, and I will train you once things are settled in terms of negotiation with the Varden."

Before the Varden could reach Eragon and John as they stepped over the piles of corpses John said one last thing before he left, "Oh and by the way, Murtagh is not your real brother, close but more like a step brother, I could tell from your different aura compared to his. Most likely you are related by mother but not father, food for thought."

And with that John ran off leaving Eragon utterly speechless.

 **I know this was a short chapter but after such a long time away from you guys I wanted to deliver, more to come next week pinky promise**


	12. Chapter 12

**If you have an Instagram follow me at HIP DAVINCI, it's my career as an artist, I would really appreciate the support**

You stared down at the encampment from the mountains. You had decided to make an encampment over a ledge to get a better viewpoint, Odahviing after a short amount of time enjoying the new landscape decided to sleep on the ledge you were now sitting on, when he arrived he sprayed the ground with fire making it a nice heated area for him to rest on. You smiled at him.

He was a dragon that was fun to hang around, both in battle and in company. Since you and him both had the soul of a dragon you were matched in terms of morals and personality in many ways, both of you wanted to follow the way of the voice but it was difficult at many times. It was absolutely joyful, you were like a giddy child now that the Varden knew what they were dealing with, Nasuada would have a problem with this whole situation but you really didn't care what she had to say, on the contrary you enjoyed make authority figures stay up late at night because of you.

Arya would probably want to kill you, if the dragons had sided with the elves then having a career killing dragons was like killing allies or something deeper than that. So you would have to work on that, an elven war would not be desired, one thing at a time. It would be fun to duel her although that would probably escalating things.

You felt your chest, you had just eaten the souls of three dragons and the taste was not resting well with you, the dragons of Allegaesia were a poor imitation of Tamriels dragons. Still you absorbed their knowledge as was your right when laying claim to their souls giving allot of insight and knowledge to the war and the history of the dragons. All three were captured and their riders tortured until they gave up their gem, known as the Eldunari which was a physical containment of their souls, when they gave it up to the mad king he killed their riders. It was absolutely sickening and you grinned as you imagined the sensation of killing Galbatorix. When you searched within your own soul you found a vast sea of dragons roaring as they wandered the plain within you. Your body was a vessel or at least a portal into another dimension where the dragons you had consumed roamed, or at least that was a theory Serana had.

Serana, the very name made your mind race both in good and bad memories. Out of all the followers and companions that you had she was by far the one with the best personality. Everyone either feared or respected you, aside from several dragons including Odahviing the only three that truly treated you like friends were Aela, Brynjolf and the daughter of Coldharbor herself. You pushed her too hard, bringing up the subject of her vampirism and wanting to marry her on top of that, both had gone badly. When she said she didn't like being in temples you knew it was a bullshit excuse. People in general are bad at lying to you, your perception was too keen for them. In your experience men lied more than women but with small subjects, like boasting about their skills in combat, or their wealth, or over exaggerating the bravery in their adventures, something you too were guilty of on occasion. Women however lied less but on the bigger things, like when they are not interested in commitment they say it is for some alternate reason, like giving the lie that they already have a boyfriend, or with Serana saying she didn't like temples. For fucks sake you were in the temple of Auriel and she was amazed by its beauty and scale.

She saw marriage as being bound to someone, she was bound and raped by her god to the brink of death, she was imprisoned by her mother for thousands of years, and she was bound by her father until she decided to flee to you. It was painful seeing her leave knowing that it was your own fault, she fled back to her castle and continued to help her mother with restoring her ancient home, now the gatekeeper would not even open the door for you, while you could easily knock down the doors it would only make the situation worse.

Shaking your head you summoned your portal and retrieved the tent which contained your larger home inside. Before you went to into the tent you ran into the woods and killed a dear, having Odahviing cook it and sharing it with him. Then laying down some magical traps surrounding your encampment in case Nasuada decided to do something stupid and send spies or assassins on you.

"Dovahkiin, thank you for bringing me into this land with Durnehviir, it is good to face new challenges."

"Thank you my friend I do enjoy it when we shed blood together on the field of battle."

The dragon nodded as he crawled over to you resting his head over the cliff a little distance from your tent as you decided to hang your legs over the ledge. It was a relaxing feeling as you both looked at the valley beneath you and into the sparkling sky above.

"Did you know some people have never seen the stars before?" You asked the red dragon.

"I doubt that, they are hard to miss."

"It's true though, in Solitude as well as the Imperial capital in Cyrodiil some people have never left their cities and as a result never seen the night sky."

"How is that possible when they still have access to view the Heavens?"

"The mages at Winterhold referred to it as light pollution, light seems to be able to block fainter light such as stars, so when you hold a torch next to your eyes the stars dim because the light is blocked, or at least that is the theory."

"Then the creatures of Tamriel are truly blind to the vastness of the world and beyond and can only see what is in front of their two eyes, I would pity them, but I do not pity those lacking in perception or knowledge." Odahviing huffed, a plume of smoke exiting his nostrils.

"Agreed."

A few moments of silence passed

"You have something on your mind, spill it out."

Damn, Odahviing was good at seeing through your walls, it was both a blessing and a pain to have someone that had a similar personality and behavior, they knew what you were thinking without even having to read your mind, Brynjolf was the best when it came to seeing through a conversation, him and his snake tongue knew no bounds, if he wasn't a thief he would be a master salesmen.

You sighed, "It's about that women I told you about."

"The one with the family issues?"

"Yuuuuupp." You said sarcastically

"I'm surprised you did not mate with her before we raided her father's castle."

You coughed a little at the sudden image that popped into your head, after a short recovery you looked back at Odahviing who was grinning at your sudden response, "Why do you say that!?"

"Because while she smelled of death, a wonderful aroma by itself, she also smelled of lust and love, I can only assume it was directed at you."

"I asked her to marry me and she refused."

"She was not looking for commitment she was looking for company and passion, you humans are so dull sometimes it is nauseating. She loves you, why else would she want to go on so many adventures and protect you from that foolish vampire priest of Aerial? You made the mistake of wanting to commit with her before sharing your feelings, sometimes you get nervous around people and you fall, the case is made especially clear with her. With other women I bet you can normally bed them before the sun sets but with her it is a different story."

You sighed in defeat. Your past was full of regrets but you sought to use the past to improve upon the future, but it was always hard when you realized that things could have turned out differently if you saw something from another angle, this was especially hard to shake off. I mean come on! Serana is insanely hot! It's like she was the embodiment of lust itself!

You looked again toward the Varden encampment, the flickering of the lights reminding you of Whiterun and the many other cities of Skyrim from a distance as you approached them either on horse or on foot. The clang of metal both in forging and in sparing was nostalgic in its own sense; you could almost begin to smell the wonderful aroma of metal and fire. Standing up you breathed into the crisp night air and then got ready for bed and about to go into your tent which led to your house on another plain of existence.

Then a crackle of branches was heard behind you, you perked up your ears and used aura whisper to find the source of the sound. You relaxed when you realized who it was, the cursed child Elva.

"Your traps are too obvious," She said stoically.

"Not to the eyes of a normal person, but to someone such as yourself I am not surprised you managed to see my traps," You responded.

Odahviing was annoyed at her presents but she paid the dragon no mind. The red dragon himself was not on alert since you were relaxed so he chose to lie back down.

"Please come inside," You said signaling for her to follow you inside of the tent.

She thanked you and went in first. When you went in after her she was a bit frozen by the massive house inside of the small tent, but a few moments later she returned to her normal self.

"Nice house."

"Thank you I put quite allot of work into it," You said smiling. "Shall I give relief of your pain again?" You asked her kindly, assuming her request.

She nodded and you whispered the words of peace and harmony into her ears. She stood silently embracing every moment of blissful oblivion, the only sounds the crackle of the fire and the faint sound of her breathing. A few moments later the blessing faded and she returned to her normal self.

"This is not the only reason I am here."

"Shall we play with some dolls? I have some upstairs," You said acting like she was a normal child.

"Why on earth do you have children's toys?" She asked with a weird expression written on her face.

"I have adopted several children from where I came from in Skyrim and am raising them in the hopes of being great hero's once I die, but it is their choice to go down that path if they wish, all I do is give them the tools."

"I hardly see how using dolls will help them become heroes," She scoffed.

You smiled, it was a game you had made, you had carved several small doll figures and created a board, then made a rule book with a set of dice, and a player managed farming, agriculture, defense, and construction. The board could be clicked together with several other boards to form a nation so that way you could invite more players. Each player at every end of the turn would be given a challenge or a stroke of luck depending on the role of the dice like a goblin raid, or a coupe, or an abnormally great harvest. It taught responsibility and strategy, it was quite popular once you made the game public.

"Would you like something to eat and drink, I assume climbing the mountain was rather tiresome," You did note that a few strands of her hair were a bit ruffled and some patches of her clothes had dirt on them.

She nodded silently.

Once she had some ham, with cheese and a piece of bread, along with a fresh glass of water she began to talk to you.

"The wedding of Eragons cousin was held today, it was rather nice considering the circumstances of getting into battle a few hours ago only to witness four dragons fighting and then no casualties on the Varden side."

"All thanks to you, but Nasuada is quite…. Idiotic, considering what you were able to display. I had to talk her down from launching a few boulders with her catapults at you, Eragon also helped in being a voice of reason."

"Thanks for that."

"You're welcome. On other matters she is sending Roran out with a small fraction of her army to secure a town in the afternoon, it's a three day trip, you might consider tailing them if you want something to do tomorrow, should be a good fight but I don't really care. Eragon on the other hand is going to the Dwarven stronghold in the mountains, then he is going to visit the Elves in the forest, I presume to help craft a new sword although he is hiding something else."

"Hold on, why are you telling me all these thing?" A few moments later you gasped in complete sarcasm and humor, "Don't tell me you think of me as your little good friend now."

She scoffed pridefully but it was incredibly cute seeing her puffed up cheeks, "I don't see you as a friend , you are simply someone I dislike the least. But don't you dare tell anyone else!" She said pointing her finger at your nose.

"My lips are sealed my lady," you said grinning. It was impossible not to be angry with her cute face around. You also liked the fact that she acknowledged you but also treated you like a normal person.

For the next few minutes you talked and enjoyed your chatting with her. Talking about your life and asking questions about hers. She then asked you a question that you knew was on her mind when she first entered your tent.

"Can you completely heal me?"

"Possibility, there are multiple routes that I can think of but I will have to do some studying beforehand. Simplest way to do it would be to sever the pain receptors going to your brain although that would present numerous other problems, you would not be able to feel any pain at all, so if you accidentally stabbed yourself you wouldn't even notice. But I'm sure if I study the magic in this world enough I can come up with a solution, in the mean time I can give you temporary peace like I have been doing."

She nodded, disappointed but still knowing that was what you would most likely say. A few moments pasted and then she weakly smiled before getting up and gently hugging you, then she departed from the tent. Soon she disappeared back into the forest and the sounds of her footsteps faded.

Looking over to Odahviing you smiled softly and went back into your tent, you would have to prepare for the morning if you were going to intercept Roran and help him, if only for the fun of it. Maybe disguise as one of the soldiers or something like that. But sleep was a priority for now. So you got into your bed, calmed your breathing, cleared your mind and entered into the blissful oblivion….. Oh if only it was that easy.

Vaermina even in this world made it her hobby to torment you with her nightmares for destroying the skull of corruption, your momentary comfort in her dreams that she gave you was the hilarious fact that her plain of Oblivion while commonly called the Dreamstride was officially named Quagmire which was so funny sometimes you burst out laughing in your sleep. Still it seemed to piss her off when you insulted her plain of Oblivion.

This time she made it her point to torture you about Serana. Pain and fear for yourself was something you were incredibly tolerant for. So the Prince decided to change her tactics and show you images of you being chained to a wall as you witnessed Serana screaming and crying out in pain as she was raped viciously over and over again by Molag Bal. The best way to conquer a dream was to acknowledge that it was just a dream. But Vaermina's dreams always felt the most real, sometimes you managed to ignore the images going in your mind, other times you insulted her which just made matters worse. Still your pride prevented you from submitting.

It was a loss either way. Killing a priest would suck on your conscious, killing an innocent was a line in the sand you would not cross which was why you did not join the dark brotherhood. Not only that but pissing off Mara herself would be a very dangerous thing. So for now you would deal with Vaermina. Sleeping in temples helped allot but temples weren't really portable, other holy artifacts like Auriel's bow helped a little but not allot. You also gave the bow away to Serana as a sign of faith and trust, something you never told the Dawnguard and if you did tell them you would never hear the end of it.

Soon morning arrived and the prince hissed one last sentence to torment you. "She will never be yours, Molag Bal will have her once again!" Then like a wisp of air was gone.

Instantly you shot up in a cold sweat breathing hard, after a few moments you calmed yourself and slapped your hands to your cheeks in an effort to bring you back to reality. Slowly you opened your eyes, it was time to get to work and have some fun with Roran


End file.
